Winter Solstice
by SexySkyla66
Summary: It clicked in my head, her voice... It all fit but I refused to put them together, afraid of the picture it would produce. "This isn't possible," I whispered to myself, my sunglasses hiding my shocked eyes. *on hold* until school starts again.
1. Nessie's Intro

People say that going to school is a good idea. That you get "Basic education to further your future", or learn "Life experiences". You know, basically, to get smarter. But what if you were already smart when you went to school? If you knew more stuff than all of these bubbleheads will find out in their lifetimes? The answer is simple. Go to school so you'll SEEM normal, but you'll always be an outcast. That's what happened to me at least, but hey, what did I expect? After all, I'm Renesmee, daughter of Bella and Edward Cullen. Yes, THAT Bella and Edward, it's not THAT big of a deal. You know, other than the fact that I look like I'm seventeen and going into grade eleven, that I'm seven in human years. I guess you can say I'm pretty smart for my age. Did I forget to mention that I'm half-vampire? Vampire from Dad and human from Mom, although Mom IS a vampire right now, but not like Dad. You can guess which one wanted me to go to school, which brings me back to my "wonderful" day.

I guess the best place to start is at the beginning. Okay, so when I first walked into my "new" high school, I immediately thought "What the heck am I doing here?" I watched as everyone went into the gym for the entrance ceremony, and finally made my way in as well. All around me, there were people hugging, high-fiving each other, and even a few that obviously couldn't control their hormones and refrain themselves from kissing each other (Gag me).

"Excuse me, miss," I heard someone behind me say. I turned and saw a somewhat good looking guy staring back at me (I'm sure most girls here would think he was "hot"). "Is your father in jail?" He continued. He looked at me like he was expecting an answer. I didn't give him one. That didn't stop him though. "Cause I'm sure he stole all the stars in the sky and put them in your eyes." I simply rolled my eyes and started to walk away. At least until a hand grabbed my arm.

"OK, so you obviously don't like pick-up lines. Let's start over then. My name's Nick. What's yours?" Some guys just don't give up so I sent him an..."instant message" you can say.

"My name is none of your concern. Now please take a hint and LEAVE ME ALONE!" I jerked my arm out of his grip and left him speechless. Most people would say that I was being rude, and yes, they would be right. However, until they find a way to control their thoughts, I'm innocent. You see, I never said any of that out loud. I thought it and kinda sent it to his brain. Long story short, I can send my thoughts into other people's minds through touch. I think it's pretty cool, considering that I'm not the most talkative person alive. After having at least eight different guys try to hit on me, the ceremony began. I could tell that the people around me were probably hitting on me. I mean, vampires are quite beautiful and I am half vampire, so obviously I knew people would be "checking me out", I just didn't think I'd stand out THIS much.

When we were FINALLY dismissed to our first class, I could actually FEEL people looking at me. Now, most bubbleheads would probably bask in all this attention but it was just annoying for me. That and I can't risk getting too close to these humans. If even one of them figured out that I or any of my family were vampires... well, let's just say it wouldn't be easy on us. It's not like we'd get killed or anything, it's just better to keep the normals oblivious to what's really going on. Although I wish I could be normal, and enjoy this attention, maybe even have a friend or two. I shook the thought from my head and walked into my class.

The first thing the teacher does is explain the outline of the year, what she expects, the rules, blah, blah, blah. As you can see, I was barely she started to ask questions that the humans couldn't answer till the end of the year. That didn't stop me from showing off a bit, and answer some of them. I guess that was the final blow. After class, NOBODY would talk to me. I guess it's cause before, they thought I was pretty so they were nervous, and now I'm a "nerd", so now I'm untoucable. That doesn't mean that they stopped staring, and that was more annoying than when they spoke to me.

By the time lunch started, I felt like, in the most polite way, crap. I personally couldn't wait till I get home and unload on Mom or even talk to Jacob. Just think of him makes my heart speed up a little. Jacob is my... boyfriend, I guess you could say. I'm totally crazy about him, and he's crazy for me. Unfortunately, everytime I think of him, i just zone out and completely forget about what I'm doing. Like walking, for instance. The next thing I know, I'm falling and land flat on my face. Guess clumsyness runs in the family (thanks, Mom).

When I looked up, I'm surprised by what I see. Correction, whom I see. I have no idea who this guy is, but I do know that he's extremely good looking. He has pitch black hair that's spiked up all over the place, He's on the taller side (5'10ft, maybe 6'0ft), looks to be in pretty good shape, and his skin looks like he has a fading tan. But it was his eyes that drew me in. Dark brown eyes that you can't turn away from, and they seem to stare into your soul. There was something else behind them though, something that I swear I've seen before but can't put my finger on it. He shut his eyes and the connection was broken. I tilted my head as he stood for a while, his eyes shut. Completely out of nowhere, I thought "I think I'm attracted to this guy." I was so surprised by trhe impossible thought that I kept staring. I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with Jacob. No, I'm POSITIVE that I'm in love with him, so why do I think I'm attracted to this total stranger? His eyes opened and my heart jumped. I searched his eyes looking for the connection from before.

Suddenly, he turned and left me in a big heap on the floor, not even bothering to help me up. The next thing I thought was "He may be good looking, but he sure is a jerk!" The next thought came quickly and hit hard.

"Who was he, anyway?"


	2. Kayle's Intro

There's one thing in my life that I can live without. School. Why was there a need for school anyways? "_To cope with life's problems."_ My mind answered back and I waved the air to get rid of it. It fled and I stared back into the bathroom mirror. A seventeen year old boy stared back with deep brown eyes, black hair that was spiked with gel and an expression of unimpressed. Unimpressed of the day to come; for the first day of school. I sighed and stumbled into the hallway.

"Come on, Kayle. Breakfast time." The smell of slimy eggs and half-burned toast stifled my movements and I gagged. A big hand came up from behind and slapped me square on the back.

"It's not that bad; It smells pretty good." Will exclaimed. I muttered and Will, my father, skipped down the hall and slipped his arms around Kate's waist. They whispered lightly and cuddled as Kate brought the eggs and toast to the table. I gagged at their sweetness than at the food which sat in front of me.

"Eat up, Kayle. You got a long day ahead of you." I grumbled deeply and shoveled the eggs onto my fork.

Kate was right. It WAS a long day. It didn't help that there was a two hour assembly at the beginning. I fell asleep just to pass the time. Well, actually, I just shut my eyes cause who can sleep when a principal drones on and on about rules for the rest of the year? After a few complications and some yelling, I was off to my first class. I scanned the room and picked a seat nearest to the back.

"We will be learning new things in Science this year," A tall blond-haired lady said clenching her hand together. "Does anyone know why the moon has no magnetic field?" It was dead silent. I knew the answer but showing off caused attention and attention I can do without. "Nobody?!" She was about to write it out when a pale hand shot into the air.

"The moon is made from the earth but since there is not much metal on the moon and it has no hot core, it radiates no magnetic field." A girl with thick ringlets answered.

"That's... right!" The teacher exclaimed. The girl smiled deeply and said no more. Class ended quickly and I wondered of the brown haired girl. How did he know? Maybe she's extremely smart?! I pondered these questions well after the lunch bell when Smack. I ran into something extremely solid. Her hair bounced as I gasped. I closed my eyes and it got clearer.

_A tall dark skinned boy lazily stood to his full height. He was leaning against a tall oak tree and nodded his head at me toward a group of people whom I never met. He walked over with me and gave me casual smile. The group was surrounding a deer and the first thought was hunters. A brown haired girl, whom I thought was the one in my class, smiled radiantly at me._

_"Go ahead, Nessie," Her voice was off, too dull and flat to be "her". "Take the first bite." I nodded uncontrollably and bent down. My mouth opened around the neck and I sunk my teeth into it's flesh..._

I opened my eyes to see her laying in a heap on the floor, her eyes searching mine. "Get away, get away fast!" I followed my instinct and fled, leaving her on the floor. My mind dashed as I dodged the people who were blocking me. I looked back to see her walk away. There was only one thought that came racing to my mind and burned a hole in it, etching the words in neat handwriting.

"She's a vampire?!"


	3. Parking Lot Confession

After lying on the floor for a moment, I finally got up and started toward the lunch room with as much dignity as I could muster. I hardly ever fall down but when I do, I look like the biggest klutz in the world. No exaggeration. I started to approach the lunch doors when I suddenly stopped.

"_Should I really go in there? I don't really need to 'eat' so what's the point? But if I don't go, People will wondor where I went, and that could draw even more unwanted attention. On the other hand..."_ I argued with myself, feeling like a ping-pong game is going on inside my head. I sighed and finally open the doors. As soon as I'm inside I felt the staring again, beating down with a focused intensity. I ignored it and glanced around, looking for an empty table. I spot one and make my way over. A girl was starting to sit down until she looked up, stared me in the eyes, and scurried away. As I sit down, I feel myself grinding my teeth.

"Why did I have to go to a school that was filled with nosey normals?" I whispered lightly. Just then, I heard the lunch doors open and glanced up to see who just entered. BAD idea, 'cause it's Mr. Jerk himself! I felt myself glaring at him. "_Who does he think he is anyways? How can he leave a person, Who has fallen at his feet and possibly hurt, and not even bother to help them? Now that I think about it; When he opened his eyes, he looked extremely disgusted! Jerk seems a little light now, and I strated listing off nice little lines of cusses, that wouldn't even c_ome _to decribing him!_"

I heard a low growl escape my mouth from the back of my throat, and quickly looked around to make sure no one had heard. When I looked back, I seen him staring at me. Our eyes locked again and, just like before, he turned around and left. Of course that just added to my resentment toward him. I cross my arms over my chest and leaned back in my chair. Than another thought, much like the one earlier today, came out of nowhere.

"_Why do I even care what the jerk of a bubblehead thinks anyways?"_ That question stung again and again in my head like hornets for the rest of the day, which went by uneventfully. I was _so _glad that the day was over. I even smiled when I saw my dad's silver Volvo, parked where I had left it that morning. My smile quickly faded when I saw who was parked beside me. I was seriously wondering if he was stalking me. I tried to ignore him, with little success, as I unlocked the car.

"Nice ride," He said simply. For some unknown reason, I felt my heart skip a beat at the sound of his voice.

"Thanks," I muttered coolly. I was still standing by my car.

"Don't see many of these around here. Where'd you get it?" He lightly patted the top of the Volvo and dropped his hand to his side again.

"My parents gave it to me," I replied, my irritation plainly showing.

"Really? Wow, you're lucky. I had to get a job to pay for this clunker." He patted the top of his rusted car and smiled warmly. That's when I lost it.

"What's your damage anyway?" I hissed at him. He was obviously surprised by my reaction.

"Excuse me?"

"How do you expect me to be nice to you when you didn't even bother to help me up when I fell today? And if that's not enough, when you saw me in the lunch room, you turned around like I was the plague! Now, out of nowhere, you finally want to be nice?" I scoffed and got into my car.

"Hey, I can explain." He said while holding the door open. I laughed harshly and he flinched slightly.

"Okay, enlighten me."

"First of all, I'm sorry for not helping you up. I had...uh...a lot on my mind at the time and the reason why I left the lunch room was because you were glaring at me so hard that I thought you would kill me!" I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I did want to kill you. After all, you were rude to me just minutes earlier."

"And I now humbly ask for your forgiveness." He looked down at me with soft, almost pleading eyes. I sighed and looked up at him, trying with every bone in my body not to look into his eyes. I stared at his left cheek instead.

"If I forgive you, will you let me leave?"

"Probably." He smiled a breath-taking smile, and I felt my heart skip again.

"Okay, I forgive you." He laughed.

"Okay than, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Huh?" I said stupidly, partly lost in his warm laugh.

"You are coming to school tomorrow, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Wouldn't miss it." I replied sarcastically. He started to leave when he turned around.

"By the way, My name's Kayle. What's yours?"

"Renesmee, but I prefer Nessie." I said without thinking. He smiled lightly and I attempted a smile back. It must have worked because he moved away and I started the car, peeling out of the school parking lot.

As I headed home, all I could think about was how nice he smiled and how wonderfully warn his laugh was. I tried to shake the thoughts away without much success. I coldn't help but feel a little guilty. I kept wondering, "If I'm attracted to 'Kayle', does that mean I don't love Jacob anymore?" And everytime that thought rose, I felt my heart break a little more.


	4. It can't be true!

I know I should have really left her there but her 'vision' was normal. I wasn't even suppose to see it, it's not natural, it's not human. I thought about the vision, about the dark skinned man. "I've seen him before; I know I have but where?" I was stuck on the question when someone brushed my back with their shoulder.

"Hey, man. You OK?" Nick asked a look of concern on his face. Nick is my right hand man, my other in guy form. In short, Nick and I are the best of pals.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I muttered. He nodded, knowing the tone of my voice and the lunch bell rang. As always, when we walked down the hallway, there were several groups hanging out, talking to their friends after a half of a day of work. There were the Jocks, the Preps, the Goths, the Normals; you know, all the original high school groups you'd find everywhere. Nick and I are in a group you'd only find in Forks High School. We belong to the Fads, a group which makes up new fads each week for the rest of the groups follow, depending on the type of fad it is. This week's fad is biting other people's arms. Yeah, I know. It sounds gross and it makes me sick to my stomach but I have to do it soon. If you fall too far behind in the fads, you get kicked out of the group. I grimaced as I looked at Nick's left arm. It has several scars in his flesh and even more that looked fresh. None were bleeding but it made me sick to see him do it so willingly. "Hey, let's go get a bite in the cafeteria. I'm starving."

"Speaking of biting, want a taste of my arm?" I rolled my eyes and stepped into the cafeteria. The warm smell of food surrounded me as Nick came in after me. "I'm not joking, Kayle. You need to do this in the next three days or else you'll fall behind."

"Nick, I don't care. I don't want to bite your arm. I want to bite into an apple or real food." I scanned the room. Once again, like in the hallways, the entire area was separated into groups. I spotted our group and Seth Clearwater, the leader of the Fads. For some odd reason, Seth got a kick out of this week's fad as if it was his private joke. I frowned at my thoughts and scanned the area again. I was about to talk to Nick when a pair of glaring brown eyes stared at me with hatred. I blocked everything out except for those familiar brown eyes. I widened my vision and saw that they belonged to the girl from science class whom I bowled over several minutes earlier. I stared in shock as she glared deeper into my eyes, looking as if she intended to burn me from the inside out. I shuttered. "Nick, can you go get our food and bring it outside? I don't feel like sitting in here today."

"OK, I guess. It's a change for sure." Nick replied and I turned my gaze from the girl making a bee-line for the doors. I ran out leaving the warmth and her behind once again. "Who is she and why do I feel the need to get away from her everytime I see her?" I asked myself for the rest of the day, barely paying attention in class but understood all the work they gave out. School's final bell rung and I couldn't wait to get out to my old, beat up car that was rusted. I spent most of my summer working for the money to pay for it. It was crappy but it does its' job. I walked out to the lot to see a silver Volvo park right beside mine.

"Wow, nice car." I whispered and whistled at the same time. I felt someone stare at me and looked up to see 'her' walk toward me, toward the silver Volvo. She sighed and acted as if I wasn't near her as she unlocked her car. "_Time to make it up to her._"

"Nice ride." I said simply because that's all I could think of.

"Thanks." Her voice was silent and beautiful, like an orchestra waiting to play a beautiful piece of music. I sighed silently and continued with the conversation.

"Don't see many of these around here. Where'd you get it?" I eyed the Volvo and stared back at her. Her bouncing curls hid her face as she answered me.

"My parents gave it to me." She replied and I sense a hint of irritation in her voice. I shook it off and continued, hoping in any way possible that she would accept me and forgive me for our accident earlier.

"Really? Wow, you're lucky. I had to get a job to pay for this clunker." I patted the top of my car, watching as her eyes switched from me to the car and back again. I smiled warmly at her and she frowned deeply and exploded.

"What's your damage anyway?" Her voice was full of power and anger that it surprised me.

"Excuse me?" I said taken back by her anger.

"How do you expect me to be nice to you when you didn't even bother to help me up when I fell today? And if that's not enough, when you saw me in the lunch room, you turned around like I was the plague! Now, out of nowhere, you finally want to be nice?" Her head dissappeared into the car and I jumped to the open door.

"Hey, I can explain." I said while holding the door open with a gentle force. She laughed with a hidden razor sharp edge to her voice and I flinched slightly.

"Okay, enlighten me."

"First of all, I'm sorry for not helping you up. I had...uh...a lot on my mind at the time and the reason why I left the lunch room was because you were glaring at me so hard that I thought you would kill me!" It was true. She seemed like she wanted to burn me from the inside out and I did have alot on my mind, her vision. She rolled her eyes and I smirked.

Maybe I did want to kill you. After all, you were rude to me just minutes earlier."

"And I now humbly ask for your forgiveness." I looked down with soft, pleading eyes. "_She's not going to forgive me."_ To my surprise, she sighed and looked up with her soulful brown eyes. I could tell that she wasn't looking me straight in the eye. I smirked. "_She is beautiful."_ My heart beat skipped a few as her voice started up again.

"If I forgive you, will you let me leave?" She sighed in defeat.

"Probably." I smiled my lazy grin at her. She gasped lightly and I widened the smile. "Okay, I forgive you." I laughed. She was silent for a while and I coughed. Conversation died and I decided to pump it's heart by hand."Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Huh?" She muttered, obviously distracted by something else.

"You are coming to school tomorrow, right?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh, yeah. Wouldn't miss it." She replied sarcastically and I turned to leave when something else came to mind.

_"A whole conversation and I forgot to tell her my name. I'm such an idiot."_ I turned around. She looked at me, a tiny bit of confusion hinting in her face.

"By the way, My name's Kayle. What's yours?" she wasted no time replying.

"Renesmee, but I prefer Nessie." I smiled, glad to know her name. She smiled back, blindingly perfect. I gasped. She motioned to the door and I moved away, a tiny bit sad to let go of the door. She closed it and burned out of the parking lot. The smell of burnt rubber reached me and I gagged as I stepped into my crappy car. I tried to start it to only listen to it putter and die.

"Damn." I sweared under my breath and started it again. It came to life and I puttered my way to the entrance.

Later...

"_There's something about her. That vision; It's too real, too..."_ I was at a lost of words when I started up my computer. It booted up at snail's pace. "_Damn. Everything I own is old."_ I muttered some other things when the desktop came up. I stopped my muttering and laughed at the screen. It was a picture of Will lying down in a pool of mud, a disappointed look on his face. Kate was offering him a towel but her face was stuck in silent giggles. i was in the back ground, my hands glued to my knees. i was laughing so hard that tears streaked my face and fell through the air. "_That's probably the only picture where I'm crying."_I giggled as I pressed the Internet icon. It went reasonably fast and within minutes, I was searching Renesmee's name. Nothing. I frowned and typed in 'Special gifts'. Over a thousand hits. This will take a while. I narrowed the search to 'Visions by touch'. Only one. I clicked on the website and the screen turned black and red. White font on the page was bright and I leaned over, grabbing my sleek pair of sunglasses. I slipped them on and looked back at the screen. "That's better." I sighed and started reading.

_Several years ago, A baby was born to a vampire and a human. She is a half-breed, a hybrid. Edward and Bella Cullen are the proud parents of this bouncing baby girl. She is intelligent and mature beyond her years. She has a high musical voice and bouncing brown curls. Her name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen_...

"Wow." was all I could manage to mutter as I read her passage of her entire life. I continued to the end of the page.

_She can transport thoughts into other peoples' minds through touch. To learn more about her, click any of the links above. Made by Alice Cullen..._

It all clicked in my head, her voice, her skin. It all fit but I refused to put them together, afraid of the picture it would produce."This isn't possible. She can't be her." I repeated to myself as I scrolled to the top of the page and clicked on the 'Bella Cullen' link. "This isn't possible," I whispered to myself, my sunglasses hiding my shocked eyes. "I can't be in love with a vampire hybrid."


	5. Website Fears

Before I even pulled into the drive way at my house, (well, it's really the Cullen house but I still say it's mine) I heard my mom whisper "Nessie, come to the family room please. Your father and I have a.....surprise for you" She sounded slightly excited.

One of the many things I love about being half vampire, being able to hear a soft whisper from over a football field away. That and being able to run at inhumane speeds (I've got to thank Dad for that one). So with all of that, it shouldn't be surprising that I was sitting right beside her when she finished speaking. Sitting on the other side of her was my dad, his fingers intertwined with hers. I touched her icy, pale arm. The couch was warm, maybe even hot, compared to Mom but I'm used to it.

"_What is it? Is there something wrong?_" I thought. Instead of an answer, she looked at my dad and smiled warmly. His replying smile was crooked then he turned to me and shot me the same smile. "_What? What's going on_?" I thought impatiently. I hate waiting for answers, the whole waiting part annoyed me. I ranted on until I looked at Dad again. That's when I noticed he wasn't looking at me anymore. He was looking behind me.

"Hey, Nessie." an angelic voice behind me whispered. I shivered lightly and turned, letting go of my mom's arm in the process. I fought the urge to run at him full speed and knock him to the ground. Instead, I got up off the couch slowly and walked toward him. I saw my dad trying to hold back a chuckle and knew he had heard that thought. But I didn't care. All that mattered was that Jake was here.

"Hello Jacob" I whispered softly. He opened his arms wide and I, gratefully and gracefully, ran into them, my arms wrapped around his waist. I glanced back and saw my parents were gone. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. "You smell even better then I remember." I thought while holding him tighter. He chuckled into my hair. His musky forest scent erupted from his mouth and skin and I inhaled it all, not wanting any of it to go to waste.

"Never heard that one before but alright. You smell beautiful." I smiled into his chest.

"I thought you weren't coming back till next week!" I continued and looked up into his dark brown eyes and almost forgot my name. "_Almost!"_ I thought and he chuckled.

"Like I could last that long without you! I'd probably die!" His voice was teasing but his eyes were serious. At that moment, I thought of a million ways to tell him I missed him. He smiled and held me closer. "I missed you too, Nes. Although I'm not as creative as you are." He chuckled his deep laugh and I sighed, happy that he was finally home where he belonged. We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity until he leaned down. I frowned and watched as his lips brushed against my cheek. "Meet you at the usual spot later." He whispered lightly while kissing my cheek. With that, he was gone, disappeared into nothingness. Cold air replaced his unusually warm body.

Jacob is a...werewolf, I guess and since he's one, he runs quite a temperature. One hundred nine degrees if I'm right. Yeah I know, it's weird for a werewolf and a half-vampire to fall in love but it's no worse then Mom and Dad, a human and a vampire, if you think of it. I pondered about or attempted to when visions of Jake rushed into my head. I smiled until everything around the eyes changed to Kayle's face. I sighed, shook my head and started to leave, when I saw two figures on the sofa.

"How long have you two been sitting there?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. Alice chuckled lightly as Rosalie just smiled.

"Hey there, Nessie! How's my favorite niece?" Alice said while getting up. She gave me a hug.

" Aunty, I'm your ONLY niece. That doesn't count!" I replied, rolling my eyes. She waved the air in front of her face gracefully as if to swat away a fly. I laughed silently at my analogy.

"_Animals never come close to use and they have a good reason not to. We can't live without blood and we don't pray on humans so.._." Alice inturrpted my thought process.

"Minor details, my girl." I turned to Rosalie who was still sitting.

"Aunt Rosalie! When did you get back from Asia?" She smiled slightly with soft eyes.

"Yesterday, actually. Emmett said he missed his little barbie." She laughed, which is as rare as a yellow elephant. I was shocked and She motioned to a seat beside her. I took Alice's hand and I sat in between my aunties. We all talked for a bit. I was thinking of leaving when Alice said something that caught my curiousity and held me there.

"Rosalie, the page got a visitor!" Alice said excitedly. Rosalie rolled her eyes and muttered.

"A visitor? Ha, Pathetic."

"What are you talking about?" I asked Alice. Alice laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head, sending her spikes everywhere.

"Well, myself and Rosalie decided to make a website that has your life story and everything!" Alice cringed lightly afraid of how I'd react. It's not like she could see what I'd do anyway. I'm about as unique as my Jacob.

"What do you mean by everything?"

"She means just that, everything. I tried to talk her out of it but you know Alice..." Rosalie muttered. Alice went to reply when I interrupted.

"Aunty! Please get rid of it, NOW!!" I whined and demanded at the same time.

"But why?"

"Are you kidding me?! What if someone from my school saw this? Or worse, the Volturi! For the love of..." I groaned. Alice sighed and left the room with Rosalie, leaving me alone to wallow in my what-ifs. The next day at school, I walked into my computers class, intent on seeing if the site was cancelled. I love Alice, she's awesome but I don't know if she'd listen to me. She might think that it's too much work being thrown away. I thought about it as I walked to the front of the room where nearly no one sat. "_I've never actually seen the site. I don't know how much stuff she put on there. Knowing Alice, it's probably everything." _I moved to the left side of the room. That's when I saw Kayle sitting at one of the computers. "Hi-ya Kayle."

"Hi Nessie. How's it going?" I frowned as I realised a hint of fright in his voice, his perfect voice. I sighed. Last night, I realized that I loved both Jake and Kayle. That thought alone started to break my heart again. I gasped lightly at the brief pain. I really don't know who I love more. Kayle or Jake, Kayle or Jake.

"_Kayle might actually like the thougth of one of the hottest girls in school loving him."_ I smiled and stared at him.

"I'm good. How about you?" I sat myself down beside his computer. By the way, sorry about the abrupt leave."

"It's okay. I was done talking anyway." I smiled.

"_He's so cute and understanding_."My train of thoughts ended when I saw what was on the screen. I gasped. It was a link to my site!


	6. Crappy Computer and Stupid Bus Ride

Sunrise hit my eyes through my window and once again, I grabbed my sunglasses. I slipped them on and looked at the screen. 'Website cancelled' was all that was on the Internet screen. I growled at the computer and mashed the control button. Nothing happened. I sighed and attempted to shut the window when the mouse cursor disappeared. I frowned and shook the mouse with fury. The cursor was a blur for a while then disappeared into nothingness. I bared my teeth at the screen and shook the mouse so fast that it was just a big blur in my hand. Nothing worked and I lightly screamed.

"Stupid, old, crappy computer." I muttered and screamed at the screen. "Wait, I'm partially screaming at a computer. It can't hear me." I hit my head and gave up, turning off the computer. It made the Windows sound and shut down with a sick, whirling noise. I cringed and stood, nearly hitting my head on the hanging light. I swore lightly and stepped out of my room, kicking a shirt I wore five days aside. Today's breakfast smelt like bacon and I smiled. "At least today's breakfast is better today."

"Mornin' Kayle." Someone muttered down the hall and I turned around. Will's hair stood on ends with static and he ran his hand through it quickly. Will yawned and stared me straight in the eyes. "Um, Kayle? Why are you wearing sunglasses in the morning?" Will yawn again, stretched, and looked at me with a milky, glazed look in his eyes. My hand automatically touched my face and hit hard plastic. The hallway was split half and half between bright morning colors and dark night-timeish colors. I laughed lightly and slipped them off my face and into my shirt collar in one smooth move. Will smiled and patted me on the back as he headed toward the stairs. I followed him and the smell of bacon strengthened with each step. My stomach growled as I jumped the last three steps and bounded toward the kitchen. Bacon took my senses over and a longing burn erupted in my throat. My stomach growled again and Kate laughed as she danced as gracefully as possible to the kitchen table.

"You hungry, Kayle? Usually, you're down here earlier than this. What were you doing?" I bit my lip slightly, knowing that they couldn't see it.

"_Should I tell them or should I lie?"_ I smiled when the answer came a half a second later. "_I'll tell them both."_

"Well, I saw something on the Internet when I was looking up gifts and I wanted to see if I could find it again."

"Oh, a gift for a special lady, Kayle?" Will asked nudging me slightly.

"Not hardly. It's just something I found." I bit my lip a bit harder. "_I hate keeping secrets from Will and Kate but I don't think they'd understand if I told them that a girl that I love at school is gifted."_

"Well, whatever it's for," Kate said, dumping a big plate of bacon before me. I licked my lip. It was sore but at least it wasn't bleeding. "I hope that it will serve its' purpose."

"Speaking of serving," I began. "Kate, can't I get a new computer? I'll pay you back later, I promise."

"Sorry, Kayle. You have to earn the money yourself." I pouted and crossed my arms. Bacon onslaughtered my senses and I quickly attacked the plate, gulping it down lightly. Kate put another plate of bacon in front of me. "Oh, and by the way Kayle, you have to take the bus today." I paused my chewing and sat there with a ridiculous look on my face.

" 'hat are 'ooh talkin' abohut?"

"Swallow, Kayle." I gulped and repeated the question.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've got a meeting today and I'm stealing your car. Will's leaving soon and I need to get there by noon..." Kate trailed off, her face happy about the day to come.

"Fine," I mumbled and left the table, dashing up the stairs to grab a shirt. Twenty minutes later, I groaned as I jumped onto the bus.

"Hi, Kayle." Rick ,the bus driver, said. "Long time, no see."

"Yeah." I muttered and moved to the middle of the bus. I sat in an empty seat and, automatically, three little kids' heads popped from the seat. I groaned as one kid sniffed and the blond girl, the leader of the little kids on the bus I think, coughed and started up her squeeky annoying voice.

"What's your name?"

"Kayle." I mumbled back, groaning at what Kate made me do.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Why aren't you sitting farther back?"

"Cause I don't ride the bus." I grumbled wishing that Rick would hurry up and get to school already.

"Why not?"

"I drive a car to school."

"Why aren't driving it now?"

"_This blond kid is really bugging me. Don't snap her head off, don't snap her head off."_ I chanted over and over again.

"Because every so often, I like to ride the bus and snap little kid's heads off for fun." The blond's eyes bulged and the three heads disappeared and I heard quick whispers. I smiled lightly and closed my eyes. The bus stopped and the little kids got off in record time.

_"Rumor must have spread."_ I thought as I got off and headed for the main doors of Forks High School. I past the parking lot and spotted a silver Volvo. "Nessie's here." I whispered and walked inside. The first few classes flew by fast considering I was waiting for one class; Computers. I sighed as there were at least thirty to fourty different new computers with hi-speed internet awaiting me to use them. I picked one on the north-left corner of the room and booted in up. It started in record time and within seconds, the desktop came on and I clicked on the Internet icon. It came to Google and I typed in 'Nessie' this time. It came up and I was about to click it when a familiar voice started up.

"Hi-ya Kayle." I turned to see Nessie walking toward me, everybody behind her, frowning and wary.

"Hi, Nessie. How's it going?" Her forhead crinkled and I sighed. "_She's beautiful even when she frowns."_ I thought and smiled.

"I'm good. How about you?" She pulled the seat of the computer next to me and sat down. "By the way, sorry about the abrupt leave."

"It's okay. I was done talking anyway." She smiled. I turned away and looked at the screen. I heard a gasp and saw that she'd seen me. I shrugged my shoulders and clicked on the link. It loaded in seconds and two words were printed across the scene.

'Website Cancelled.' I groaned deeply and hit my head on the desk with a hollow thud.


	7. Lunch Room Remembrance

It only took two words on that computer screen to make me believe there really was a God out there. "Website Cancelled" will forever be etched into my as the greatest words, of my life. I could kiss Alice right now! A sudden thumping noise pulled me out of my celebrating. I turned toward Kayle and burst into a string of giggles. He kept hitting his head on the key board, probably in an attempt to make it work, but that just made me laugh even more. When he finally noticed me laughing at him, he looked straight into my eyes, a hint of annoyance in his. However, that only added to my amusement. He started to smile his breath-taking smile. The peg wedged itself deeper into my heart, causing me to flinch slightly. He looked like he was going to ask me something, but the teacher started talking, and we turned to listen. After awhile we started into an awkward silence, which he broke.

"So, I see you decided to come to school today." He said without looking at me. I started to freak out. I looked out the window and saw the dreaded UV rays, wondering if he knew that I thought of skipping today. You see, something special happens when a vampire (full or not) steps into the sun light. Full vampires glitter, as if diamonds are etched into their skin. I glow. I had to think of a response and FAST!

"Huh?" I said, brilliantly. He turned his beautiful brown eyes toward me.

"Well, after what you said yesterday, I was worried that you wouldn't show." He gave me a lopsided grin. I breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled warmly.

"I said I wouldn't miss it, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah." He turned and mumbled lightly.

Computer class was too short, and before I knew it, it was science. It was boring, 'cause all we did was take a bunch of notes, and I already knew this stuff. I allowed myself quick glances toward the back of the room, where Kayle sat, and every time I looked, he was staring right back. Soon it was lunch time.

After grabbing an apple and tomato juice (yeah, I know, tacky. Don't judge!) I glanced around, trying to find a place to sit. My eyes flickered toward the sound of a familiar laugh. Kayle was sitting at a table with his friends. Then I saw Seth Clearwater sitting beside him and I smiled, making my way over with confidence and grace. Before I got close enough to scare him, he sniffed the air and quickly turned my direction. To say he was surprised to see me is an understatement. A piece of his pizza fell out of his mouth before he closed it in a wide wolfish grin.

"Nessie!" he shouted, springing from his chair and lifting me in a tight hug.

"_Nice to see you too!_" I thought while laughing. He put me down.

"Look at you! You sure have grown up, little one!" I shot a warning smile and he laughed lightly. He grabbed an empty seat from a different table and pulled it beside him. I sat, putting my tray on the table, and laughed at his choice of words. Seth knows what I am, and I know what he is. A werewolf, just like Jake. In fact, they're in the same pack, so Seth it like my big brother. I glanced past him, and looked at Kayle and smiled. He smiled back at me and looked away. I thought that I saw a hint of surprise in his eyes, but Seth started talking, so I shrugged it off and listened to Seth complain about his sister, which made me smile.

"What are you looking at?" I asked Kayle, after noticing that he was staring at my tray.

"Are you on a diet or something? You've barely touched your food," He replied. Seth almost choked on his sixth slice of pizza. I smiled, trying to hold back my own laugh. The laugh was easy, the response was not. I bit my lip looking for the right choice of words. I smiled slightly as I found the perfect explanation.

"Kinda, I'm a vegetarian." I shrugged. Seth burst into laughter and I was quick to join in. Kayle looked at us like we were crazy.

"Sorry," I apologized after my laugh died down. "It's kinda a private joke." I giggled and Seth shook his head, smiling.

"Whatever," Kayle muttered. We locked eyes for awhile until he turned away. The connection made my heart swell slightly and I sighed.

"_Ugh, why does it have to be so hard? I can't pick whom I like better."_ I smiled at a rerun of the fight in my head yesterday and I brought up my makeup. I dug a mirror out of my pocket and started applying mascara when I looked directly in my eyes. It was a soulful brown, an eye you really don't want to pull away from. It's as if it can see past everything into your soul.

Suddenly, something clicked in my head and I gasped lightly, looking at my half eaten apple in my other hand. I slipped my reflection in my pocket. Now I know where I saw that look. It's the same look my dad and mom have. The same as my aunties Alice and Rosalie, and my uncles Emmett and Jasper as well. Even near the exact same eyes I have. The eyes of a vampire…


	8. Friends

Thud, Thud, Thud. Stupid, crappy computers. I groaned as I hit my head in a rhythmic beat. Thud, Thud, Thud. I continued my home-made beat until my ears caught a string of music, bright and joyful. I turned toward it, hoping that I could catch its' source before it disappeared. Nessie smiled a wide smile and covered her giggles with her hand. It involuntarily glared at her for a second and her giggles doubled in sweetness. I smiled a lazy grin, enjoying her laugh. Her hand twitched lightly and i slightly frowned.

"_What's wrong?"_ I was about to ask when the teacher coughed harshly and we both turned to our work. After a small lecture with the teacher, an awkward silence covered the room and us. I coughed lightly and broke the silence.

"So, I see you decided to come to school today." I asked as I stared at the black line on the paper. She tripped over her own tongue and stared out the window for three seconds. I counted.

"Huh?" She said brightly, losing me in her confusion.

"Well, after what you said yesterday, I was worried that you wouldn't show." I half-smiled and she sighed lightly. She slightly smiled, her teeth bright under the fluorescent lights.

"I said I wouldn't miss it, didn't I?" She asked teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered lightly. Computers ended quickly and science rolled by. Notes, notes, and more notes. I absently wrote as I watched Nessie write quickly with her ringlets bouncing lightly. I glanced around the room to see Nick staring at her as well. My vision turned red and I balled up an extra piece of paper. I aimed and, as the teacher turned around to write something, fired the paper ball at Nick. It hit Nick square on the head and bounced near Nessie. She looked down and glanced my way. I smirked and she giggled once. Through out the class, she glanced every so often back at me. I smirked every time. Lunch rolled on and I jumped into the cafeteria line, determined on some food today. I looked around and sighed. Nick disappeared after science, probably sick to his stomach over something. I grabbed two slices of Pizza, a Pepsi and an apple. I smiled lightly at my food and walked over to Seth Clearwater.

"Hey, Kayle," Seth said offering the seat beside him. I gratefully took it. "Have you finished this week's Fad?"

"Yeah, I bit Finn Carter yesterday. Not that I liked it." I mumbled the last part and Seth smirked. He went to say something when he sniffed and turned around. I turned with him and spotted Nessie literally dancing across the cafeteria toward us.

"Nessie!" he shouted, springing from his chair and lifted her in a tight hug. She laughed lightly and he put her down.

"Look at you! You sure have grown up, little one!" She glared and Seth laughed. He pulled a chair from another table and she sat on the other side of him. Nessie placed her tray on the table and laughed slightly at a private joke, I'm guessing. She looked at Seth and then stared past him at me. I smiled and turned away. Red glazed my vision again and I clutched the table.

"_Why do I feel like this? It's just Seth. They've known each other since they were little."_I frowned lightly at my thoughts and stared at everything around Renesmee. That's when I spotted her tray. Her tray was full, it's as if she didn't want to eat.

"What are you looking at?" Nessie's voice floated to me and the tone raised my head up to her puzzled face.

"Are you on a diet or something? You've barely touched your food." Seth choked on his pizza, which slice I'm not sure. Nessie smiled and bit her lip lightly. She smiled.

"Kinda, I'm a vegetarian." She shrugged her shoulders and Seth broke out laughing. Nessie followed and I frowned, tilting my head sideways.

"Sorry," She said, holding back a laugh. "It's kinda a private joke." Nessie chuckled and Seth smiled widely.

"Whatever." I muttered and she sighed. I smiled lightly and she brought out her make-up. She was half way through her mascara when she gasped. I frowned and leaned back. Lunch rolled away and the end of the day came fast. "Cooking." I muttered as I walked into the classroom. After the teacher finished explaining everything, I paired up with Nessie and we merged into a group with other classmates. "Nessie, could you get me the flour?"

"Sure, Kayle." Nessie replied grabbing the measuring cup on her way over. I poured water, an egg and milk into a mixing bowl and waited.

"_Have you heard the news? Bad things come in twos. But I never knew 'bout the little things..." _I hummed to myself as she walked back over, her eyes intent on the flour cup.

"Got it." She muttered and Nessie dumped the flour in the bowl. I grabbed two spatulas and held one out to her.

"You want to help me mix?" She smirked and grabbed the spatula. We mixed the batter. All of the rest of the people were either making other food or just hanging around, doing nothing. "That's good enough, I think. Go get the pan for me, please?" The teacher disappeared from the classroom.

"Sure," She muttered and she brushed her arm on mine.

_I know what you are! _I stared shocked at her.

"How?" I whispered so lightly that no human could possible hear.

"Your eyes told me everything!" She hissed back as she got the pan.

"Well, I know what you are." I said in a harsh whisper that turned a few heads. They glared at me and turn back to their work. Nessie walked back over and placed the tin pan down roughly. It clattered and a few more heads turned.

"How?!"

"Your website told me everything!" I answered.

"Alice." She simply replied and I frowned. Half the class turned to watch our hushed debate. "How did you find it?"

"I looked your name up."

"WHAT?! Invasion of privacy!" She answered, not bothering to keep quiet.

"Well, maybe 'Alice' shouldn't put all of your information up."

"She's my aunt. I can't control her, Kayle." We glared for a while before she opened her mouth again. The music flowed perfectly although it was harsh and angry. "So now what? You going to tell everyone?" She waved her spatula at me sending batter all over the place. It hit me in the eye and I growled. I swooped down and picked up a handful of flour.

"That was a bad idea." I threw the flour straight in her face. Her dark curls were powered and even the white flour couldn't hide the redness in her face.

"Why, you, little..." She gritted her teeth and threw a handful of flour in my face. It poofed and I coughed. I threw chocolate chips and she was about to dump the batter on me when the teacher walked in.

"What. The. Hell." He started and we both flinched. After the teacher finished, he sent us to the washroom to clean up. I walked in the washroom with angry on my face but that soon turned to laughter when I caught a glance of my reflection. I had pale white skin and my black hair turned completely white. I was someone different from this morning. I shook my head and brushed my fingers through to get rid of the access flour. It was faintly white when I moved to my face. After a half an hour of cleaning, I headed out of the washroom to see Nessie do the same thing. She scowled and I laughed. She still had chocolate chips stuck in her curls. I plucked one out and ate it.

"I didn't know you were that sweet." I exclaimed and she rolled her eyes. I smiled and we walked back into the class. Several minutes after the cookies were done, the teacher spoke.

"Kayle and Nessie, Please stay behind after class." I sighed and Nessie followed. The bell rung and after everyone cleared out, the teache exclaimed that we should clean the mess we made. I sighed and took the mop that he offered us. Nessie took the broom and we started our clean-up. The teacher left us to our work and after a while, I decided to break the silence.

"I won't tell anyone. We're the same." I started. She shook her head and turned to me.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course. Sorry about the whole fight." She smiled brightly and giggled.

"It was kinda fun though."

"True." We fell back into silence. This time, Nessie broke it.

"I won't tell if you don't." I nodded and found the perfect words.

"Friends?" I asked holding my hand out to her. She smiled and slipped her hand into mine. My heart jumped as we made contact and I smiled. It was the perfect temperature. "_We're made for each other."_

"Friends." She confirmed, shaking my hand and we continued to clean, the joy of the pact spreading through the air.


	9. Heartbreak

As I scrubbed some dried pieces of batter from the counter tops, I felt really happy but at the same time, I was unhappy. My emotions were both controlled by the same reason. I was now friends with Kayle. I was happy that I no longer had anything to hide. I talk to him about _almost_ anything. On the same note, I didn't want to get to know him better. Not because I don't like him (I love him... I think), but because i don't want my feelings to grow. I've never felt such mixed emotions before, and this only added one more emotion to the mix, frustration. I took it out on a poor piece of dried batter.

"Um, are you angry at something?" Kayle asked. I guess i wasn't discrete about my sudden anger toward the stubborn stain.

"I'm not angry at anything." I replied through clenched teeth. I scrubbed harder.

"Yes, you are..." He said. He had a hint of a smile on his face. I growled.

"NO, I'M NOT!!"

"Okay, okay. You're NOT angry then." He exclaimed and started to put his cleaning stuff away. I looked down and realized that my poor friend was no longer existent. I sighed and starting to put my things away too. I glanced at Kayle and noticed he looked a little bummed out. No doubt, it was because of me.

"Look," I sighed again. I didn't want to make Kayle feel bad because of me. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just... I'm a little mixed up right now..."

"It might help to talk about it..." He said cautiously. We both leaned on the counter, opposite each other. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at my shoes.

"It's mostly about you." I finally replied. I looked up into his perfect eyes and , once again, my heart skipped. I worried that he would've heard it. "I mean, like where you came from, how old you really are, stuff like that."

"And what if I want to know the same thing about you?" He asked. I saw the teasing tone in her eyes and smirked.

"Then I'd have to say too bad! I asked first." I huffed lightly and he smiled.

"I beileve that the term 'Ladies first' would apply here, don't you think?"

"What ever happened to equal rights?"

"Alright, we could bicker like this for hours or we could do what all great minds do when fixed with a problem."

"And that would be?" I wasn't really disinterested to the first choice I made up in my mind. I would get to spend time with him, but the thought of Jacob kept me from saying much.

"A game of rock, paper, scissors." He asked, his grin lopsided.

"Bring it on." I laughed and he playfully glared at me. After a best two out of three game, he won and I had to tell my story. I pouted lightly. " I want to ask you something before I start." I said to him. We were still leaning on the counter. I stood up and walked around to his side.

"Sure, go ahead." He shrugged.

"I want to tell the story my way."

"Go ahead, I really don't mind." He shrugged again. I sighed, gulped in a breath of air, and closed the gap between us in a fraction of a second. Hesitantly, I placed my hand on his surprisingly strong jaw and went back to my earliest memories. The sight of my mom, my dad, my aunties and uncles, grandparents, friends from different covens that came to my families aid, the Volutri (I shuddered lightly), and even though I tried so hard not to think of him, Jacob. I slowly told the story of what my mom did, how fast I had grown, (unforutunatly) I thought of my relationship with Jake, thought of when Alice left, the showdown in the baseball field, what happened, what could have happened, and what happened afterwards. I let my hand slide down his face, but not before he saw Jacob holding my hand. It seemed like the whole thing took two minutes but it really took an hour. He sighed lightly and I took a quick step back.

"Wow," He said, amazed by me. "That really was something!" I waited for him to say more. I bit my lip and was afraid of what he said. "So... your mom... your dad... the volutri," He shuddered lightly and continued. "... the baseball field... whose Jacob?" I flinced slightly. I consider lying to him, but decided it would be better to tell the truth. I took a deep breath.

"He's my... boyfriend, I guess." I said quietly.

"Oh..." His voice had a tint of pain hidden within. Awkward silience followed and I cleared my throat.

"I better get going."

"Yeah, me to- aw crap!" He hit his hand with his hand.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I forgot I let Kate, my mom, borrow my car! I guess I better walk, since I obviously missed the bus." He started to mutter, throwing a few colourful in the pot. He turned to leave when I grabbed his arm. He glanced down at where my arm held him and I quickly let go. He gave me a dazzling smile.

"I think I'll walk. Or run to be more like it. I'll see you later." The next thing I know, I'm alone. When I looked at his eyes again, they portrayed hurt completely. I wanted to heal him, to tell him that I love him, but my relationship with Jacob prevented me form telling him so. That's all I thought of when I drove home. When I pulled up, I was surprised to see Jake waiting on the porch. I put the Volvo in park and stepped out.

"Hi, Jake!" I waved. He partically ran up to me and pulled me into a firece kiss. It was so full of passion and confusion it scared the crap out of me. His finger trembled across my jaw from something, not angry though. Before I could even kiss him back, He pulled away and stared me straight in the eye. His had a hint of pain within them. I sighed lightly. "_First Kayle, Now Jake. Who's next?"_ I kept the idea to myself, determined for Jake never to hear it. "What was all that about?" I asked lightly.

"I'm sorry. I had a... nightmare of sorts." He pulled me into his arms and squeezed me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"_What was it about?_" I thought. I felt him tense and hesitate. I frowned and he sighed.

"I dreamt that you and I were getting married..." I felt giddy as I gasped.

"_What's wrong with that?!" _

"No, no! Let me finish! OK, so we were saying the 'I do's' and before you could say it, this guy with spiky, black hair and a faded tan came and took you. I couldn't say or do anything but watch you leave. I started looking for you, but when I finally found you..." Jake took a deep breath and continued. "When I finally found you, you were with the other guy. You were happy and when Itrieed to tell you to come back, you couldn't remember me..." His eyes showed pain and fear. I held him close and tight and thought.

"_Not gonna happen. I love you too much to put you through that._" He responded me by pulling me even tighter, leaning his head on mine.

"I love you, Nessie." He whispered and I felt something wet hit my hair and felt it run through to my forehead. I relized it was a tear; Jacob's tear. I didn't want to hurt him. I couldn't bear to live with myself if I did but my feelings for Kayle just wouldn't go away, no matter how hard I tried. I thought my heart couldn't break any more, but I was wrong. My eyes started stinging and my crystal-clear vision went blurry. I cried with him on the porch as the sun started to set. We were both crying but not for the same thing.


	10. Kayle's past

_"He's my... boyfriend, I guess._" She whispered lightly within my head over and over again. I was happy that I finally figured out who the dark-skinned man was but then again, I wished I never figured it out. Tears brushed my cheek as I dashed along the highway, just out of sight. Cars rushed by, prepared for something good or bad at their destination. I, on the other hand, really didn't care if I got home. I just wanted to get out of there, to get away from Nessie before I broke down. I stopped running, knowing that I'd never get anywhere if I kept running. A green glade surrounded me and I saw down at the edge against a tree. Tears streaked my face and I put my head in my hands, allowing the tears to drop to my lap.

"This isn't fair," I whispered to myself. Tears blurred the glade and it was just a green mix in my eyes. I closed them and two more tears streaked down my face. "This isn't fair!" I smashed my hand against a tree and the tree cracked lightly. A dent formed around my hand and I smiled. I took my hand out of the dent and clasped with my other hand. It molded perfectly and I smiled.

"_We were made for each other." _ I laughed lightly at my words and got up. "_She's got Jacob but I can't help but love her anyway."_ I jumped twice and shot off on the balls of my feet. I reached my house within five minutes and I looked down at my watch. It read six o' clock and I smiled. "_Perfect timing."_ I jumped to the porch and walked inside. Chicken wafted up my nose but I was drawn to a subtle attractive smell underneath it. Blood; Luscious, warm, tasty blood. I gulped and bounded toward the kitchen. Kate gasped as Will put a gauze bandage around her forearm. A bright red spot appeared in the middle of the cloth and I gulped again. Kate spotted me and grimaced.

"Sorry, Kayle. Didn't mean to put you in a bad situation." I smiled. I'm glad that Will and Kate understood what I was. They were told a long time what I was when my real mother died after giving birth to me. I was given off to her sister, Kate. I still believe Kate's my mother though, in a way. No, my real mother's name was Marcela. From what Kate told me, she was beautiful humble lady who loved my dad, Marcus; Marcus of the Volutri. Apparently when Didyme died, Marcus went into a grieving state and foolishly fell for my mom. They were careless and when they realized that Marcela was pregnant, he ditched her. Left her as if she was a disposable thing. He went back to the Volutri and Mom decided to keep me. She was hoping the she could raise me for her own, to show Marcus when I was old enough. She moved to our house when she nearly finished carrying me. I broke three of her ribs and her left hip but she still loved me as much as I loved her. I still remember her sweet voice. It wasn't as musical as Nessie's but they were nearly the same in tone. I sighed and smiled. Kate took her in and cared for her until I clawed my way out of her body. Kate tried everything to get me out and save Marcela but her tries were futile and Marcela died several hours after I was born. A tear reached my eyes and I shook my head. "Sorry."

"It's ok, Kate. You stopped bleeding two minutes ago but leave the bandage on. It might bleed if you take it off." Kate nodded and kissed Will on the cheek before bring supper to the table. I smiled sat down, ready to gulf it down. After supper, which me and Will gulped down lightly to be curtious to Kate, I jumped upstairs and changed into my pyjamas. I took one hard look at the dead computer in the room and gulped.

_"Only this morning, I partly knew what Nessie was. Now, I know her whole life..."_ I smiled lightly and another tear ran down my face. It stung my eye and I rubbed it away roughly, scratching my face in the process. A long burning feeling replaced the tear but it soon disappeared and I bounced back downstairs. Will and Kate were watching a movie and I joined them. When the movie got to the flashback of the one kid in the opera house, I jumped up and scared Kate so badly that she, in turn, scared Will. I snickered and Kate scowled.

"Popcorn time." I said and Will agreed. Kate slipped out of Will's arm and started to get up when I lightly pushed her back down. "No, I got it." Kate smiled. I bounced, surprisingly happy considering today's events, to the kitchen and picked up a bag of popcorn from the cupboard. I pulled off the wrapper and popped it into the microwave. I pressed the popcorn button and waited.

"Oh, that's nasty." I heard Will say.

"That's uncalled for." Kate said, disgust on her voice. I smiled and the microwave beeped. I whipped the popcorn out and the buttery smell wafted through the air quickly. I bounced back down the hall and straight onto the floor.

"What did I miss?" I asked as a commercail popped on.

"Oh, the teacher lady got her head plowed in with an axe." Will said.

"Yeah, and then this couple did it and the chick got strangled by the clown." Kate finished. I sighed and held the bag up to Will, who took a generous hand full. I held it to Kate and she took a small hand full. I smiled and watched as one of the kids, George, scared the crap out of Monica. We sat and watched the end of the movie. After the chick with the flashback survives or something like that, I bounded to the garbage and made my way upstairs, listening partly to the news which Will was listening to. I walked down the hall to my room. It clicked open and I pushed it as I went in. I shut it quietly and slumped down it, tears freshly anew.

"I'm so confused." I whispered to myself. "Why can't I say those three small words?" I muttered over and over again, the day's events replaying with a fresh, sharp edge. I flinched at its' sharpness and thumped my hand on the ground.

"Kayle, are you OK?" Kate asked from downstairs. I ignored her and thumped the ground again. Footsteps rushed to my door and I whimpered. The doorknob rattled and Kate pounded on the door. "Kayle, open the door. Let me in." I whined and moved away from the door. Kate opened the door and led me to the bed. "What's a matter, Kayle?"

"Kate, you need to understand me," Kate nodded and I continued. "I'm in love with a girl at my school..."

"Kayle, you know you can't get close to humans like that." Kate said.

"No, listen. She's... like me." Kate gasped.

"you mean she's a..."

"Yeah."

"Well, that's good, right? You guys will be perfect for each other." I shook my head and Kate fell silent.

"Maybe but... Kate, she's got a boyfriend." I broke down and Kate cuddled with me.

"Well, we'll find someone for you."

"But Kate, I love her." I cried and Kate hugged me and mumbled lightly. We sat together, embraced until my sobbing stopped and Kate tucked me in, falling asleep beside my aching body as the clock struck one o' clock.


	11. Edward To The Rescue!

Jacob left about an hour later, but during the time we spent together, we hardly spoke to each other. I didn't trust myself not to think of Kayle when I held Jacob's hand, determined not to let it slip out. I kept my distance. Like old re-runs on T.V, I thought of Jacob's dream. I mean obviously the 'dude with spiky black hair' was Kayle and this is not the first time a dream has meant something. My mom had a couple of dreams, when she was human, that played a role in some events. So what did this one mean? Does it mean that, after everything Jacob and I have gone through, I'll just toss him aside, forget about him, and be happy with Kayle? I highly doubt that. I mean, Jake IMPRINTED me and I love him with everything inside my being! How could I forget about THAT?! About every smile... every hug... every kiss...

"Nessie, sweetheart, could you do me a favor and refrain about thinking of that stuff when I around?" A teasing voice asked. I turned and glared at my dad.

"Last time I checked, I didn't exactly ASK you to read my thoughts like it was any of your business!" I snapped at him. He held his hands up in defeat, but had a hint of a smile on my face. I growled and crossed my arms over my chest. I've noticed I've been doing that alot these past few days. "_Go away."_ I thought. "_I don't want anyone around me right now."_ He stayed quiet. He didn't move closer to me, but he didn't leave either. It was as if he was waiting.

"I know you've got all eternity to wait for me to say something, but I'm positive you could find a better way to spend your time." He shook his head and sat beside me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and whispered.

"Why would I leave my only daughter, when I can plainly sense that she's hurting?" My lower lip started to tremble and I bit it trying to hold it in place. My eyes started to sting, but I forced myself not to cry. It worked, at least until my dad started humming a familiar tune. It was a lullaby; my lullaby. He wrote one for my mom, and converted it to a different melody to make mine. Almost the same, but distinct differences. I thought I had no more tears, but I was wrong. He hummed and slowly rocked me back and forth while I cried. At the same time, I thought about everything that involved Kayle form the first time I first met him to earlier today.

"Remind me to talk to Rosalie and Alice later." He said with a slight edge.

"_No, don't. I already yelled at them, and they took it down_." I thought defensively.

"Not until AFTER someone saw it." He grumled.

"That doesn't matter now. Water under the bridge and stuff but I'm faced with a new problem. Dad, what should I do?" He thought for awhile and shook his head.

"I never thought this would happen again." I pulled my head off his chest and stared into his golden eyes.

"What do you mean 'again'?" He shrugged and smiled.

"Doesn't matter. You know, water under the bridge..." I stuck my tounge out at him.

"I guess the best thing you can do," He continued, ignoring my question completely. "...would be to honest with both guys. You have to tell Jacob you think you love someone else and you have to tell 'Kayle' " He air-quoted Kayle's name. "...That you think you love him."

"_But I can't! It's too hard..._" I thought, biting my lip. Jake's reaction was a blur in my head, unsure of which way it would go.

"I didn't say it would be easy, but it's the best thing to do right now."

"...Dad? Could you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is, sweetheart."

"...Could YOU tell Jacob for me?"

"Hmmm...."

"PLEASE! I'm begging you! Do it for your favorite daughter?" I asked with pleading eyes. He smiled.

"Okay but only because your my favorite."

"Thanks, Dad." I reached out and hugged him tight. "You're the best dad a girl could have." He, quickly and tightly, hugged me.

"You know I love you, right?" I nodded slightly.

"_I love you too, Daddy. More than a million different ways." _I thought. He let go of me and smiled.

"Is it okay if I tell your mother?" I sighed and nodded. He kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, Nessie." He whispered and I smiled. He left me in my thoughts and I sat there for most of the night, thinking of ways to tell Kayle that I thought I loved him but none of the ideas popped out at me. The next morning, when I was parking my Volvo, I spotted Kayle hanging out by the front doors. He was staring at me with deep, dark bags under his eyes. Looks as if I wasn't the only one with lack of sleep. I got out of the car and took a deep breath. Kayle's rusted car squeaked in the wind and I smirked.

"_Forget about the plans. I just have to bite the bullet."_

"Morning!" I said as cheerful as possible.

"Morning..." He mumbled back with a tone of cheer on his voice. I smiled and took another deep breath. He gulped and I touched his forearm.

"_I need to talk to you, but not here."_ He frowned lightly but nodded. Kayle pointed to the gym. "_Perfect, no one had Gym in the morning so it would be empty._" He smiled.

"At least something's perfect..." He muttered and I laughed lightly. When we reached the gym, we stood there awkward for a bit, not looking at each other, until I broke the silence.

"I need to tell you something, but first I got to show you it." I whispered. He waited.

I took one last deep breath and touched his face. He flinched slightly, like everyone else I show, but otherwise didn't move. I thought of when I first met him, the time he talked to me in the parking lot, the feeling I got when he first spoke to me, lunch time, anything that involved him was flashing behind his closed eyes. He looke absoultely perfect standing there and a moment of insanity washed over me. A sudden urge to kiss him took over my body and I acted on the impulse. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with insanity watching over me. As soon as we touched, his eyes sprung open in surprise but he didn't pull away. We stood there for a few long seconds and I was happy that nobody would intrude. I smirked and pulled away, watching as he tried to put the connection back together. I smiled and put a finger across his lips. His eyes opened and looked at me with a soft, pleading look. I laughed and looked back at him, locking eyes. They asked me for more and I wished but I had to get it off my chest.

"Kayle," I whispered softly. "I think I'm in love with you..."


	12. Note Taking

I yawned. Stupid feelings. Why can't everything be easy? I yawned again. I woke up at seven at the sound of Kate's silent but prescient knocking. I barely made it through an awkward breakfast. Will and Kate didn't ask what happened after I went to bed and Kate didn't bother to tell Will about it. Will gulped his orange juice down in blissful ignorance. It was better he wasn't in this drama. Kate agreed and kept her mouth shut. Will glared lightly at me and downed his bacon with rough rips. I decided to get out early and, since I had nowhere to go except school, I found myself there waiting for bravery and Nessie to show up. She pulled up in her silver car and got out, taking a deep breath.

"Morning!" She said cheerfully as she waltzed over from her Volvo.

"Morning..." I mumbled back with a tone of cheer. She smiled and took another deep breath. I gulped and she touched my forearm.

"_I need to talk to you, but not here." _She asked me through her mind. I frowned lightly at her words but nodded. I pointed to the gym. "_Perfect, no one had Gym in the morning so it would be empty._" I smiled.

"At least something's perfect..." I muttered thinking about Nessie the whole time. Her hand felt warm and she laughed, music light and bright. I smiled and she lead me to the gym. When we reached the gym, we stood there awkward for a bit, not looking at each other. I couldn't get her out of my mind. Everything about her screamed beautiful and I wanted her more. I was left in my thinking when she broke the silence.

"I need to tell you something, but first I got to show you it." She whispered, a nervous tone stuck in her throat. I waited, hoping that my bravery would hurry up and tell her how I feel already.

She took a deep breath and touched me face. I flinched slightly, the shock of her touch scaring me, but otherwise I didn't move. She thought of when she first met me, the time I talked to her in the parking lot, the feeling she got when I first spoke to her, lunch time, anything that involved me, basically, was flashing behind closed eyes. Everything she thought of made me feel more pathetic. I couldn't tell her how I felt. My eyes trembled and I was about to open them when a pair of perfect arms molded around my neck. Her soft lips crushed mine and I opened my eyes in surprise. Her soft curls tickled my face and her brown eyes were closed to the world. My heart jumped and I pulled into it. We stood there for a few long seconds and I was happy that nobody would intrude. She pulled away and I attempted a few blind shots at her lips. She put a small finger across my lips and my eyes opened. I gave her a soft, pleading look and she laughed, the music lively and beautiful. She looked me straight in the eyes, hers' searching mine with a hunger within. They asked me for stop and I obeyed them, awaiting her next command.

"Kayle," She whispered softly and I sighed. "I think I'm in love with you..." The shock of her words rippled through me and I froze. She frowned and lightly tapped me on the cheek. "Kayle?"

"Yeah?" I managed to say.

"Are you OK?" She asked, worry hinting her voice. I laughed and gulped.

"Well, that's one way to tell someone you love them." She laughed and cuddled her head into my chest. Her smell intoxicated me and I smiled. She smelt like lavender and lilies and sunflowers all rolled into one. I sighed and pulled her head lightly off my chest.

"What is it, Kayle?"

"Nessie... I love you too." I told her lightly and she sighed. I cradled her chin and we kissed once more, never separating until the first bell rang. Social flew by and Science started up. I was intent on writing notes when a neatly folded paper landed in front of me. Nessie's curls bounced as she turned back around. I smirked and gave up on note taking. I opened it to find neatly handwritin' words.

_Hi, Kayle. What's up?_

I laughed lightly and starting words below hers.

**Not much. Science is a complete bore. What's up with you and how are you?**

I threw the paper over her head and it landed directly in front of her, courtesy of the fan that was blowing warm air. Her curls bounced as she scawled somthing on the paper and she used the fan to blow it back to me. It overshot the target but I reached up and caught it easily.

_Spoken like a true gentleman. Nothing really up and I'm fine. Just thinking about this morning. How are you?_

My heart jumped at 'this morning' and I quickly wrote back

**I'm fine. Oh, Nessie?**

_Yeah?_

**I love you.**

She blushed a deep red colour after reading it and I smirked. She was about to write something back when the lunch bell rang and I walked up to her desk.

"Nice idea, Nessie!" I exclaimed as I leaned against her desk.

"Thanks," She replied as she bit her lip. "Kayle?"

"Yeah?" I said and the class disappeared, all heading toward the cafeteria. Her brown eyes locked on mine and the connection was made.

"... I love you too." It made my blood tingle and I started to blush. She stood up and we both made our way to the cafeteria, toward Seth and the Fads.


	13. From Sweet to Bitter

After what happened this morning, I was happy. No, that's too light. I was ecstatic! Not only did I tell him I loved him; He told me that he loved me too! Every time I thought about the kiss, I blushed and felt woozy. The note passing, flirting thing was fun, and as we walked to the lunch room, I noticed how my hand fit perfectly in his as if we were made for each other. We're two halves of a whole. As you can see, I was "stoked"! I was at least 500 000 ft off the ground. My stomach shot to my throat and it never left but when I saw Seth in the lunch room, I came down to a speed that would put light to shame. I automatically looked down at the hand that held Kayle's and let go as if he shocked me. I was about to turn tail and run, when Kayle's hand grabbed my arm.

"_Please, let go of me_," I asked, without looking at him.

"I'm coming with you. Okay?" He demanded more than asking and I sighed allowing him to lead me away. We both walked out, aimlessly moved. One foot in front of the other, going no where in particular. When we stopped, I saw that we were in the woods. Kayle leaned on a tree, too steady to be human, and waited. Out of no where, I felt something hot run down my face. I, automatically, reached up to touch it and realized it was a tear, my tear. I buried my head in my hands, determined to hide my pain from Kayle. I let out a painful sob.

"Renesmee!" Kayle yelled. The next thing I knew, I was in his arms. He gently stroked my unruly hair and whispered lightly in my ear. "Shh, shh. It's ok, Nessie. Calm down." He whispered it over and over again. I couldn't seem to stop crying though, and I kept seeing Seth's surprised eyes flash in my mind. I knew Kayle could see my thoughts but, since he was a gentleman, he said nothing. He just kept stroking my hair lightly. After about an hour of non-stop crying, I pulled myself together and kept my body from uncontrollable shudders.

"S-sorry about th-that." I choked from the lump in my throat.

"It's okay...are YOU okay?" He asked. Always a gentleman. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. His lip trembled lightly but his eyes were steady and worried. I almost started crying again, but I bit my lip to stop.

"To be hon-honest? I d-don't know..." I replied through dry sobs. My voice must have sounded horrible but Kayle smiled at my ruined figure. I stared at my feet for awhile, awaiting the courage to say what was on my mind. After taking about five shaky breathes, I looked at him again. I didn't need my dad's gift to know what he was thinking.

"Kayle?" I asked when I finally controlled myself.

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you..."

"And I love you too," He said quickly.

"But..." I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip. One lone tear rolled down my face.

"But what? Nessie, don't do this to me! What's wrong?" His voice was full of panic and confusion.

"But I love Jacob TOO!" I screamed lightly, my pain obvious in my voice. I started crying again. It pained me even more to break down like this in front of Kayle. He said nothing, just hugged me and rubbed my back. "You don't understand," I continued. "...how I feel right now! I love you both, and I know I'm hurting you more than I think but I CAN'T stop!" I don't even know why! I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to hurt Jake, but what should I do? As soon as Seth turns, Jacob will know. He'll know!"

"Nes, what are you talking about? What does Seth have to do with this?" he said, his voice calm and comforting. I thought of the pack, who was in it, what they were, and, basically, anything I could remember. I looked up at his face to see his reaction. It was blank.

"So Jacob and Seth are...werewolves?"

"Shape shifters, but, yes in a sense."

"And when they turn, they share thoughts..." He mumbled, anger set lightly on his face. I nodded, then rested my head on his chest. "So," He whispered, braking the silence. "Now what?" I sighed.

"Well, since lunch is over and I don't really want to go back. I guess I'll go home. Besides... I still have to talk to ...Jake." I flinched slightly, and Kayle's grip tightened.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked.

"No, no. This is something I have to do alone..."

"...okay." He lifted my chin with his hand. It trembled slightly as he slowly lowered his head. His lips softly touched mine and once again, the lump rose in my throat. I closed my eyes and automatically slipped my arms around his neck. This kiss was different from the one this morning; less hungry, more... sweet, I guess. He pulled away and I opened my eyes. His face was flush and his eyes were smoldering amber left after the fire. I blushed and took a sharp intake of breath.

"I love you." He murmured lightly into my hair. I smiled weakly and replied back.

"_I love you too."_ He started to lean down again when a sudden agonized howl shook the air. My eyes widened and I jumped out of Kayle's arms landing at least five feet away. The howl sounded like it was next to us, but I knew it was from farther away; about ten feet away from the Cullens' house, if I'm right. "He knows..." I whispered sadly knowing that I had to make it up to someone and that 'someone' was Jake. Kayle nodded.

"I guess I better let you go." A warm feeling left my arm and I found Kayle only inches from my body. He must have approached me when I was calculating the distance. I smiled lightly at him and he smiled back before I made my exit, leaving Kayle behind in the clearing.

I drove home slowly, figuring that if I took longer, an idea would pop into my mind. It didn't work and I pulled into the driveway, my mind a complete blank. Jake was nowhere in sight, but I knew where to find him. I got out of the Volvo and started running toward the mountains. Dad would know where I was if Mom got worried. I ran toward Jake and my spot. The peak of the mountain had an amazing view over drabby little Forks, even in a storm. We went up there all the time before I was forced to go to school. No doubt in my mind, he had to be there. Unfortunately, I was right. He was sitting on a boulder, his back to me. He had a faded white tee on and his jet black hair lightly blew in the wind. I knew he heard me, but he didn't move. It was as if he was part of the boulder. I cautiously made my way over to a log beside him, sat down, and stared out wishing all the while that a hole would open up and swallow me whole. That didn't happen and I was stuck in awkward silence sitting beside my childhood love and imprinter.

"You know," He finally said after what seemed like hours. "I thought he was lying. Even though Edward can read minds, I was hoping, wishing actually, that he was wrong. I left him and started doing patrol around the house waiting for you to come home when Seth turned and I saw..." He started shaking violently and I stepped closer to him. Whether from anger(which would be BAD) or despair, I wasn't sure. I remained silent, thinking that if he was mad, it would make me feel better if he attacked me. Sick, I know but It didn't happen. He took a breath and looked at me.

"So it's true? You... love the guy with spiky black hair, huh?" I nodded slightly, unable to trust my voice. "Well," He said as he jumped off the rock. I stood as well. "I know that you're hurting because of these split feelings. I did imprint on you and it's my duty to make you happy all the time so I'm doing you a favor," He sucked in a big gulp of air and my eyes watered, finishing the sentence in my head before he said it.

"I'm going to bow out." He murmured and I gasped. Even knowing didn't stop the knife from brutally stabbing me and twisting it over and over again. I looked into his eyes. They were so full of pain, so full of love both for me and from me. The knife plunged even deeper. We stared at each other. I wanted his pain to leave, I wanted him to become good old Jacob again when he started to turn to leave, his back to me once again.

"NO!!" I screamed and I wrapped my arms around his waist, trying to make him stop. His body shuddered but he didn't speak. "DON'T DO THIS!!" I continued. Tears rolled down my face like heavy rain. "I LOVE YOU, JACOB!! DON'T LEAVE ME!! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHO I LOVE MORE, BUT I WILL!! JUST GIVE ME SOME TIME!!" I heard his teeth grind together and felt his body stiffen. I sobbed uncontroallbly into his back, attempting to throw each and every memory of us at him. He flinched lightly.

"I'm...sorry." He whispered softly as if he was going to strok my head. He unlocked my arms and ran headlong into the forest. I attempted to run after him when I heard the sound of tearing clothes. Shape shifters are a lot faster than any vampire, let alone a half-vampire. He was quickly lost in the brush and I headed back to the boulder.

"JACOB! Please... come back to me..." I burried my face in my hands and sunk to the ground. Anger suddenly wash through my body and started hitting the earth repeatiedly as hard as I could. It started making a hole after the third hit but I didn't care. One thought repeated itself over and over again like waves on a beach.

"_Jake's gone, and I'll probably never see him again..._"


	14. Fall's Night Time

As we walked down the hallway, Renesmee's hand slipped into mine and I jumped. She smiled and we continued. I could tell that everything today was perfect on her, her face told me everything. It was as if she was in dreamland, a trance, but she was still here replying to my quick under breath questions with accuracy.

"So," I started finally running out of thngs to say to her. "Do you like jokes?" She giggled and we entered the cafeteria. The giggle turned into a gasp and I scanned the lunchroom looking for anything out of the ordinary. All I saw was Seth with eyes wide. My eyes widen. "_The hands!"_ Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Nessie look at the hands. She had pain in her eyes which was so easy to read. She didn't want to let go but she didn't want to stay either. I had to break the bond, I just had to, and there was only one real sure-fire way on doing so. I closed my eyes for a quick second and concentrated for a bit. A spark came to focus and I let go, sending down to our hands. She jumped out of my hand and her warmth was replaced by cold air.

I guess I'd better explain this as well. You see, I got a gift. It's not like Nessie's gift in any way. It's just when I focus or when I feel pure hatred for someone (and I DO mean PURE hatred!), I give off a eletric raditaion field. I can control it to any part of my body easy but to get it everywhere takes a lot of energy. I've been able to control it all my life, there was no need for practice except when Kate wants me to power her hairdryer during a blackout. 'Just a couple more minutes, Kayle. I need to curl it.' She'd always say that as I held the end of the power cord. Ugh, even thinking about it makes me bored. Anyways, I've got a special gift too. I'm not one of those 'not good for nothing' hybrids, luckily.

Nessie turn and I could see that she wanted to run. I grabbed her arm. If she ran, she'd blow her cover and mine. We'd have to move somewhere else and I really hate moving.

"_Please let go of me," _She asked, the back if her hair facing me.

"I'm coming with you. Okay?" I kinda demanded more than I asked and she sighed allowing me to lead her away by the arm. We both walked out, aimlessly moved. I saw the woods and lead her over. Nessie's face was a blank, unreadable, poker face. I decided to lean against a tree, way too steady to be human, and wait for her to snap out of trance. Out of no where, I felt something was wrong and I looked up at Nessie's face. It was still unreadable and I looked back down, absorbed in science notes I took before the note began. A painful sob issued through the air and I chilled slightly.

"Renesmee!" I jumped to her side. She literally broke and I cradled her in my arms. "Shh shh. It's ok, Nessie. Calm down." I whispered over and over again. She wouldn't stop crying though, and I kept seeing Seth's surprised eyes flash in my mind. I could tell that the thought had a hint of shame behind it but I stayed quiet and waited. I stroked her hair lightly thinking myself about all of the pain surging through her. I wanted to hurt someone and I felt the tingle come back into my body. I dispelled it sending it into the ground beneath us. After about an hour of non-stop crying, she pulled herself together.

"S-sorry about th-that." she choked.

"It's okay...are YOU okay?" I asked. I was seriously scared about her. She pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. I felt my lip tremble lightly but I kept my eyes steady. She bit her lip to stop from crying again.

"To be hon-honest? I d-don't know..." She replied through dry sobs. Her voice sounded horrible but even with her unruly hair and streaked face, she still looked beautiful. She stared at her feet for awhile, waiting for something. After taking five shaky breathes, she looked back up at me again. I didn't understand her; all I knew is that I needed to make her happy again.

"Kayle?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you..."

"And I love you too," I said quickly. Maybe this is what she wanted; reassurance.

"But..." She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip. A lone tear rolled down her face. I panicked.

"But what? Nessie, don't do this to me! What's wrong?" I asked.

"But I love Jacob TOO!" She screamed lightly. Her pain was obvious in her voice. She started crying again and I wanted to cry as well. I decided to say nothing, just in case I broke down with her. "You don't understand," she continued. "...how I feel right now! I love you both, and I know I'm hurting you more than I think but I CAN'T stop!" I don't even know why! I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to hurt Jake, but what should I do? As soon as Seth turns, Jacob will know. He'll know!"

"Nes, what are you talking about? What does Seth have to do with this?" I asked, confusion setting in. She thought of the pack, who was in it, what they were, and, basically, anything she could remember. My mind was blank.

"So Jacob and Seth are...werewolves?"

"Shape shifters, but, yes in a sense."

"And when they turn, they share thoughts..." I mumbled, anger set lightly on my face. I knew this wasn't good; this wasn't good enough. She nodded, then rested her head on my chest. "So," I whispered, braking the silence. "Now what?" She sighed tiredly.

"Well, since lunch is over and I don't really want to go back. I guess I'll go home. Besides... I still have to talk to ...Jake." She flinched slightly, and my grip tightened.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked.

"No, no. This is something I have to do alone..."

"...okay." I lifted her chin with my hand. It trembled slightly and I felt like crying all over again. I slowly lowered my head and brushed my lips against hers. I closed my eyes and she slipped her arms around my neck. This kiss was way different from the one this morning; it was pleading, awaiting trouble type of kiss. The one you find in the movies before the hero leaves off on a mission. I pulled away and she opened her eyes. My face was flush and I took a deep breath, needing oxygen badly. She blushed and took a sharp intake of breath. I smiled.

"I love you." I murmured into her hair. She smiled and replied back.

"_I love you too."_ I started to lean down again when a sudden agonized howl shook the air. Nessie's eyes widened and she jumped out of my arms landing at least five feet away. The howl sounded like it was next to us. Nessies' face was stuck in calculation. I stepped to her side and grabbed her arm. "He knows..." She whispered sadly. I nodded.

"I guess I better let you go." I let go and she looked at me with surpirise. She smiled lightly and I smiled back before she turned her back to me and exited, leaving me behind in the clearing to worry about her. "_I hope she's going to be ok. I should have went with her."_ I yawned and sat in the middle of the clearing. It started getting darker and I estimated that school would have been out a long time ago. I pulled out my phone and text Kate.

_Sorry about not telling u earlier but I'm going 2 be late tonight. I'll c u later._

_-Kayle_

I smiled at the message and sent it. I shut the phone as it came up with the outbox and I sat down awaiting Nessie's return. The sky turned from gold to dark blue and I shut my eyes, decideing on a nap.

Several hours later, Nessie walked into the clearing, face streaked with tears and dirt. She lightly tapped me on the side and I woke.

"Nessie?" She sighed and slumped down beside me. A burst of new tears rushed down her face and I slipped my arm around her. "Nes, what happened?" She shook her head and lost her voice.

"I-I-I-I'm sorr-r-r-ry."

"What for? You didn't do anything." Nessie laughed strangly and I shivered. Her gargled laugh sent chills down my spine.

"I'm ready." She was suddenly steady and it sent chills again. Before I could asked what she was doing, her forehead touched mine and she pulled me to the ground. Swirling images formed in my head as we laid in the clearing, foreheads and hand touching. She recalled everything in sharp detail. Jacob left and the image faded.

"That's what happened?" I asked in a shaky breath. She nodded as she bit her lip. I finally broke and tears rushed down my face.

"Are you ok?" She asked and I shook my head no. She sobbed and we laid there waiting for the tears to dry away.

"Nessie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She smiled.

"_I love you too."_ I smiled. I shut my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep in my love's arms under the Fall's night sky


	15. Field of Memories

I woke up with a start, sitting straight up and breathing hard. My eyes were closed and the sound around me was still as I tried to shake off my horrible dream. A dream where Jacob left me... forever but when I opened my eyes, my eye brows drew together in confusion.

"_This isn't my room?!_" I thought while I looked out into a beautiful field of flowers, the sun brushing dew on the petals and leaves of the flowers and trees. It all started coming back to me; my confession to Kayle, the note passing, Seth's surprised face, the kiss in the forest, the lone agonized howl, Jake's pained eyes, tears, heartbreak, and falling asleep silently sobbing into Kayle's chest. It pained me through the heart when it came to Jacob and I dropped my head into my hands before another thought hit me.

"Kayle!" I yelled as I whipped my head side to side. It was no use to yell. I mean, even if I whispered his name, he should have heard me unless, of course, he was the ONLY half-deaf vampire in the world. As far as I could see, I was alone. I panicked and my thoughts started going crazy.

"_What if Kayle doesn't exist? What if I made it all up? What if Jacob broke up with me because I'm crazy? What if-"_

Oh, you're awake," A beautiful, harmonic voice cut though the air and straight into my thoughts. It flowed and merged into my brain. I turned out of my thoughts and toward Kayle, who flashed his breath-taking smile. I gasped. No matter how many times you see that smile, it makes you gasp every time. "Did I scare you?"

"No." I automatically lied but my hot face and irregular heartbeat told a different story. He didn't look convinced of my lie.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say... how are you doing? You holding up okay?" I sighed.

"_What did I do to deserve such a sweet guy?"_ It was a good thing he was standing about five feet away.

"Could be better, but all-in-all, not bad." I said aloud. I smiled at my thoughts and his eyebrows puckered together. "_He's even cuter when he's worried."_

"Is there anything I can do? You know, to make you feel better?" I looked down where I was sitting. It was a soft spot, perfect for two people to sit in comfort. A perfect thought popped up in my mind and I looked up through my eyelashes. I couldn't help but grin at what was coming next and I opened my arms to him. He closed the gap between us at inhumane speeds and I internally overjoyed that we weren't normal, that we were something completely different. I came back down to earth to find Kayle pulling me toward the ground with him. I followed and he sat, arms around me and my arms were situated around his chest.

"Can you distract me?" I mumbled into his throat. It was the perfect shape for my head. "_How can we be so perfect for each other?"_ I smiled. Kayle shivered under my breath and I laughed lightly. He growled and decided to distract me by answering my question.

"With what?" He asked, his voice rumbling under my skin as if it was the bass to a really loud dance. It was my time to shiver. Kayle giggled and repositioned me on his lap.

"You still need to tell me how old you are and stuff." I suggested lightly, tilting my head. I felt his head nod.

"Okay." I listened as he told me all about his mother Marcela, and his dad, Marcus. He told me about how his aunt/mother Kate took his mom and him before she died and took care of him, how she knew what he was. He finished aging at the age of seven, same as me, but now he's ten. Couple years older than me. He lived on human food but he prefers blood like me. When we got to the end, he told me about his 'power'.

"So you can send electricity through the air around you?" I asked, half expecting Kayle to send it out in a demonstration.

"Yeah, but I have to be very angry or concentrate very hard to make it happen and even that tires me out. Usually I only keep it to my skin but I can push it out."

"That's strange. I have a friend named Kate, who can do the same thing, only on her skin though. She can't put in the air like you. Are you sure your mom or aunt or whatever, is REALLY human? Maybe she's the Kate I know..." He chuckled into my hair and his breath trickled down my head. It smelt...perfect. There's no way to describe it other than that.

"Naw, she's human. After all, she cut herself by accident a couple of days ago and it started bleeding. How many vampires can do that?" I pointed to myself and stroked his cheek. "Besides us hybrids." I could hear the smile in his voice. I smirked myself and snuggled deeper into the throat. A longing burn erupted in my throat and I smiled. I haven't had blood in a while and now I could feel it pulsing behind thin skin. It wouldn't take much to tilt my head and bite. I shook my head as I remembered who I was about to bite.

"_Am I that hungry? No, I lost Jacob and I'm not about to lose you_." Kayle smiled painfully.

"I'm not going anywhere, Nessie."

"Neither am I." We locked into each other. I dug into his throat and he put in his lap to completely lock me to him. We sat there for the rest of the day, whispering lightly to each other. As they sun set, I sighed and pulled his arms apart. "I better head home. I got some explaining to do." I whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, me too." He looked at me with soft eyes and I felt myself melt into nothingness. My heart sped up faster than normal, considering that it's already faster than humans, and my face went completely red. I looked away, only to have his hand tilt my head back to look at him. His eyes were smoldering again. He slowly lowered his head, but I couldn't wait and met him half way. His fingers twisted in my curls and my hands held his neck hostage. My breathing was coming in gasps, but I didn't care. However, when he tried to deepen the kiss, I pulled away. He looked at me surprised, and I was shocked too, wondering why I pulled away.

"I really have to go." I whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah, I better get gone too." He replied with a small frown. He kissed me quickly, winked and disappeared. As soon as I knew Kayle was gone, my world started to crumble again. I felt my heart breaking, creating a giant hole in its' place. I do mean to put it in a picture, the hole was as painful as the sun is bright. My face started to feel cold and I realised it was from the tears. I bit my lip, surprised it didn't fall off yet, and made my way home. About a mile away from my house, Alice came running to me. She looked frantic.

"Nessie!! Thank God I found you!" She sighed.

"What is it, Alice? What's wrong?" I asked worried and confused.

"I had a vision... It's the Volturi. They're coming here and..." She started shaking, or maybe twitching is the better word.

"And what!?" I grabbed her by the shoulder and stared into her eyes. "_Aunty, tell me."_ I thought frantically.

"I think they're coming for YOU, Nessie..."


	16. Emmett's Interview

I whined silently under my breath as I ran home. I didn't want to leave Nessie, not in the situation that she's in. If you really think about it, this is all my fault. I ran into her, I couldn't get her out of my head, I was the first to speak, THIS is all my fault. I shook the thought out of my head and stopped short of the front door. I took a deep breath and past through, awaiting some type of yelling or anger. What greeted me was silence, complete and utter silence. I shivered as I hung up my favorite black sweater and walked down the hall.

"_Where is everybody? They wouldn't leave the front door unlocked if they left."_ I frowned and turned into the kitchen. Nothing was cooking. The stove was cold, empty, and clean. "_Kate must be worried. She usually cleans a lot when she's worried. The only thing is where are they?"_ I panicked and hiccups started in my throat. I rushed back down the hall and up the stairs, hoping that Kate and Will decided on some 'quiet' time. I snickered lightly and my hiccups cut it short.

"Will, Kate, you *hic* there?" I asked the dark hall and I opened their bedroom door. Nothing. I moved to my room. Nobody was there. I frowned and moved through every room in the house at human speed. Absolutely nothing moved, no one spoke and it sent chills down my back. I rushed out of the house and the sun's white light blinded me. I stumbled back and hit a rock. I waved my arms about trying to regain my balance. It didn't work and I slowly fell backward. Large soft arms caught my fall and I sighed. "God, I thought I lost you."

"Same here, Kayle. Where were you?" Will asked as he pushed me back on my feet. Kate was at his side and she frowned, her eyes heavily set into her face. It looked as if she hadn't slept at all last night.

"I... spent the night with Nessie. She wasn't looking too good. Sorry that I didn't text you." I rubbed the back of my head and bit my lip. Kate's frown deepened and I shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough, Kayle," Kate started and I shrunk. "But I'm glad you're OK and I'm glad you helped someone in dire need. I'll forgive you... this time." Kate smiled and squeezed Will's arm tightly. I smiled and linked arms with Kate as all three of us headed inside. "Oh and by the way, I ordered Chinese." I scowled lightly at her and laughed.

"Cool. Save me an egg roll." Will laughed and sat in the recliner, turning on the news channel to signal evening was approaching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Kate. Is it cool if I go over to Nessie's place?" I asked as I munched on crisp toast. Saturday morning greeted me with confusion and anxiety. I didn't know what to do but I had to go see Nessie.

"Um, sure, Kayle," Kate said, her long curly cascading down her back. "Just come home tonight, please. I don't want to stay up all night worrying about you." I frowned.

"Kate?"

"Yeah, Kayle?"

"Where were you guys yesterday?"

"We went looking for you. We thought you might run home so we scoped the area to see if we'd run into you. Looks like you slipped right past us though." Kate bounced to my side and leaned down. Her breath tickled my ear and I twitched.

"You know I love you, Kayle. Marcela would be proud of you." My throat choked on Mom's name and my eyes started watering up.

"Thanks, Kate. Thanks for everything. I love you too." I kissed her on the cheek and stood up, my emotions completely wiping away my appetite. I dumped my plate into the sink, gave Kate one last fleeting look good-bye, and headed out the door, determined to show up at Nessie's place normally. I went to open my car door when a thought hit me.

"_I don't know where Nessie's house is!"_ I bit my lip and climbed into the car. "_Maybe someone in town will tell me where she lives."_ I started it up and puttered to the highway as fast as possible. I just one hundred twenty miles per hour when a shrill siren sounded through the car.

"Oh, well this is just plain great." I swore under my breath and pulled over to the shoulder, preparing my speech to the officer. The siren sounded down and the officer was three feet away from the window. I sighed and shut my eyes, awaiting the worst. The officer tapped on the window and I rolled it down. "Yes, officer?"

"Do you realise how fast you were going back there?"

"I have a feeling that you're going to tell me." I muttered. He frowned and continued.

"You were going 120 mph in a 100 mph area. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a ticket, young man." I swore again, too quick for him to hear. He was about to ask for my licence when I cut him off.

"By the way, do you know where the Cullens' live? I need to go see Rensmee." The officer froze for a second before giving a wide smile.

"Of course I know where the Cullens' live." The officer smiled and stuck a hand through the window. I grasped it and he shook roughly. "I'm Charlie Swan. Bella's my daughter and Renesmee is my grand-daughter." I snorted lightly and smiled.

"Really?"

"Really! Who are you?"

"I'm Kayle Solomon. That's my foster name. I'm not sure of my real last name... Sorry, I'm rambling. You know where the Cullens' live?"

"Yep." Charlie replied and He gave out directions to the house. I said my thanks and within minutes, I pulled up into the Cullens' driveway. Before could even cut the engine, Nessie was out the door.

"Kayle!"

"Hi Nes. How's it going?" She smiled weakly at me and snuggled into my neck once more. The air was thick with tension and I watched over her head as the rest of the family flowed into the driveway. There was a strong guy, a beautiful blond girl and perhaps her twin brother who had the same blond hair as her. A short pixie-like girl clung to his arm and her face switched form frown to confusion and back again. Beside the obvious couple, there was another couple whom radiated love for one another like a space heater. The tall, light-brown haired guy and the shorter, dark-brown-black haired girl stood with obvious love toward the figure in my arms. "_They have to be her parents." _I looked over the girl again and a wave of jealousy washed over me. "What's going on?" I asked, the panic obvious in my voice.

"The Volutri's coming, Kayle. They're coming for me." I automatically let go of Nessie, fear raging inside of me.

"What?! No! They can't come here. They won't come here." I told the Cullens. Nessie's father shook his head and stepped forward.

"It's going to happen. Alice never lies." He motioned over to the pixie. "By the way, I'm Edward and this is Bella. The one beside Alice is Jasper and the other two are Emmett and Rosalie." They all waved hi and I smiled weakly back. "So, 'Kayle', Why can't the Volturi come here?"

"Cause Marcus is my father." Rosalie hissed and Emmett grabbed her arm to keep her from jumping. Alice frowned and Bella froze. Edward smiled and Jasper nodded, the only two who truly understood my pain in saying so.

"Guys, settle down. He means no harm to us." Edward informed them and everyone settled to a low roar. "He actually wants to plan an attack if the Volturi come." Emmett smiled widely and ran toward me. I flinched but he grabbed me with a soft touch.

"Right this way, young man." He grinned and he led me to the couch inside the house. He threw me into the seat and plopped down beside. Everybody else drifted inside. and Emmett started. "So Kayle, I have a few questions before we make a plan." I nodded my head.

"What are your intentions with my niece?" I froze.

"Well... I really like her."

"And do you plan on getting it on with her?" My mouth dropped and Edward snickered.

"Emmett!!!" Renesmee yelled at him and threw a pillow. It hit Emmett straight in the face.

"What?!" Emmett asked. "It's a good question to ask. So, about the attack plan..."


	17. First Doubts

Kayle meeting my parents went as well as can be expected. You know, just regular suspicions and embarrassing questions galore (courtesy of Emmett). I just wish that the reason for him meeting my family had nothing to do with the Volturi coming to get me. After about two hours of going back and forth on the plans, we were getting nowhere. Kayle and Edward wanted to run but Emmett and Jasper, surprisingly, wanted to fight. I excused myself and went for a walk around the house. Kayle offered to go with me, but I told him to stay and finish planning. Besides, the last thing I need was for Emmett to make mind-in-the-gutter jokes of what we did ALONE. That, and because I needed to be alone. As I walked at human speed (which was utterly slow) on the familiar trails, my mind kept flashing back to Mom's mixed emotion-filled eyes. She was quite polite to Kayle, but I can tell what my mother really thought.

"_What happened to Jacob? I thought he imprinted on her. What's going on?"_ It was plastered in her eyes through the fake smiles. When I had gotten far enough that my dad wouldn't and couldn't read my mind like a book, I sat on the ground and listened to the sounds of nature. Jacob always said that the sound of birds singing in harmony, and the sound of the leaves dancing with the wind always calmed him. It calmed me too but suddenly, the dancing seemed slow and sad and the song sounded about as joyful as a rainy day. It defiantly wasn't as carefree as it did when I was with Jake. I closed my eyes and ran my hand across the ground.

"This is where Jacob ran. He made these trails when he was looking out for me and my family back when the Volturi first came." I thought and smiled sadly. "Jake, where are you now? Are you thinking of me too? Why aren't you here to protect me? You promised to never leave me alone, and that no matter what, you'd rescue me.." I whispered to the ground in front of me. Of course, I already knew the answer. I brought this on myself after all. I was the one who cheated. I was the one who couldn't decide, and I sure as hell am the one who drove him away. I broke his heart and the trust he had in me. I deserved to fell broken, abandoned... all alone.

"Renesmee, What's wrong?" A beautiful voice asked, sympathy and worry oozing out of the tone. I looked up to find Mom look down at me. My eyes started to tear up.

"Mom," I whispered. "What have I done?" A lone tear rolled down my face and the next thing I knew, Mom was holding me and wiping away my tears with delicate hands.

"Oh, my girl; my baby girl." She said, rocking me back and forth slowly. Her ice cold breath in my hair made me shiver or was I shaking already? "Something tells me this doesn't have to do with the Volturi."

"No, not at all. I keep hearing what Dad said to me. It's the scratched CD that keeps skipping."

"What did he say?" She asked. I touched her face and thought back to the moment when we talked.

"_I didn't think this would happen again."_ Mom's eyebrows drew together.

"Oh, that..." She simply said.

"Mom, can you tell me what Dad meant?" I looked at her with pleading eyes. She sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you. I guess I'll start at the beginning." She launched into a story about how Dad left her (when she was human) and how Jake put her back together, how she thought she loved him, and when she found out she did love him but not as much as Dad. What that did to Jake, and how she found out that it was because of me that she felt that way about him. I listened in stunned silence. His love for me was so strong that he loved me even before I was conceived! Okay, I must admit, it IS a little creepy, but it also shows how much he loved me, how much love I just threw away. I can say this, I didn't feel any better.

"Renesmee, you're shaking. Are you feeling cold?" She started to loosen her grip on me, but I quickly shook my head.

"Yes, I feel cold but not in the sense you mean." My mom sighed.

"I wish you didn't have to go through this. I know what it feels like, and I know it's far from fun. All I can tell you is follow your heart. After all, like your grandpa once said to me 'What's right for you might not be right for someone else'. " I rolled my eyes.

"That's very helpful." Mom chuckled.

"That's exactly what I said. Now, come on. They should have finally figured out a plan by now." Mom stood up and pulled me to my feet. As we walked back, hand in hand, I couldn't help but think of Jake again. Mom said nothing, just squeezed my hand reassuringly. We must have been walking at a faster pace than when I left, because the next time I looked up, we were about twenty feet from the house. Mom and I stopped at the same time. The house seemed quiet...too quiet. We shot each other a quick glance, and ran into the family room. Everyone was sitting exactly where I left them only instead of arguing, they were dead silent. The fire that was once in their eyes was replaced by a dull look. It reminded me of the funeral and it made me shiver. No one moved, although they knew we were there. Finally, I got fed up and looked at Dad.

"_What's going on?_" I thought. He looked up, and the look in his eyes scared me to death. The look of a man who had grim hope, the shell of the wonderful father I knew. He didn't say a word, and his lower lip trembled. If vampires could cry, he probably would've tears in his eyes. Suddenly, he stood up and gathered Mom and I into his arms. I was so confused. I looked at all the faces of my family, than rested my eyes on Kayle. He looked almost as bad as Dad. That's when I noticed Seth leaning against the wall, and he looked upset too.

"What's going on?!" I said with panic in my voice. Everyone's eyes looked at me as Alice cleared her throat.

"I had another vision..." She bit her lip. "It seems that when we decided you and Kayle run, I was able to clearly see what they wanted. Marcus wants to see his son, and wants to put you on trail for the website and how it exposes what we are. He found out somehow. And they..." Her voice cracked.

"And they...?" Mom asked. Alice sighed and continued.

"They have no intention on listening to us. Marcus is doing it alone. He has decided to... to kill Renesmee." My eyes widened and I heard Mom gasp. Dad's grip tightened.

"They're going to... kill me." I thought.

"Nes." Kayle said as he stood up. " You should sit down. You don't look so good." He held out his hand. I pulled away from Dad and reached for his outstretched hand. That's when I noticed how badly I was shaking. I froze and stared at my arm than looked at Kayle's face. I'm not sure how I looked but when I looked up, his whole face crumpled. He quickly took me into his arms, and hugged me fiercely. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't; whether it was from my shock or the fact that I probably ran out of tears a while back, I couldn't tell you. All I knew was that I couldn't.

"So now what?" I whispered.

"Well," Emmett said, his voice without the cheerful edge it usually had. He sounded serious and that scared me more than anything. "We decided to have you and Kayle run like we planned. Only, we're going to send Seth with you too. Sam's pack agreed to help."

"No word from Jake though." Seth answered. I flinched slightly at his name.

"_I knew I wouldn't see him again."_ I thought than said aloud. "How much time?" No one said anything for what felt like hours. Father broke the thick silence.

"They're leaving the city as we speak. They should be here in less than twelve hours..."


	18. Visitor

"Oh, that will get us lots of time to get to South America, just to be hunted down by Demetri." I scowled lightly and everyone looked confused. I hated running from something and I hated hiding even more. It didn't help that the Volturi has the world's best tracker on their side. "I bet you my life that Marcus brings Demetri."

"Don't be such a downer, Kayle." Nessie grabbed my arm. I tingled lightly, both from electricity and her touch, but she didn't let go. "Just think about it as an adventure."

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Seth jumped from the wall and walked over to us. He bear-hugged Nes and I and my face was much too close to Seth's for comfort.

"Um, Seth. Space, please?"

"Oh, right. Sorry!" He dropped both me and Nes and took a step back. I heard his blood boil a bit hotter and his face was flush red.

"It's okay, I guess." I replied rubbing my neck. It was sore and tender. I groaned lightly and Seth threw a sheepish grin at me. I smiled and Renesmee laughed lightly. Her family was slightly confused and I just grinned. "Well, we should get going soon for an early head start before they swarm on us and kill us all." The room was silent and Edward laughed. Alice smiled and whispered into his ear. It didn't do much good though. All of us could hear her including Seth who was staring into the glass wall, making funny faces to amuse Nes.

"See? Told you so!" Alice had a mixed tone. It was happy and sad mixed together. I frowned and Nessie shook my arm.

"What did you see?" Seth asked confused more than anyone of us.

"You'll see... unfortunately." Alice hung her head and I growled involuntary. Everyone frowned at me and my blood boiled hotter. Red glazed my vision and Nessie grabbed my arm attempting to settle me down. The woods surrounded me in a red glaze and I watched as my figure stood towering above me, smiling carefree. I glared. I couldn't be bothered to be swamped with fuzzy, warm feelings when the Volturi was hot on our trail. I focused lightly on a spark and the woods faded suddenly.

"Ouch! Kayle..." Nessie cradled her stunned arm behind Rosalie who was baring her teeth at me. I glared back and looked around her.

"Sorry, Nessie. I truly am. It's just that we need to get moving." Nessie scowled lightly and her face was in between hatred and love. I sheepishly grinned and she smiled lightly, moving toward Seth whom pretended he never saw anything. He was pretty good at it, amusing himself with faces once more. I laughed slightly on the inside at Seth and Edward smiled.

"He's just a kid, Kayle." Edward reminded me and Seth frowned.

"I know, I know..." I muttered and took hold of Nessie's arm. "Come on, Nes and Seth. We've got to get a move on." They both nodded and we, finally, got out the door. I aimed as best as possible toward the general direction of South America. My feet tensed in anticipation and Seth smiled wolfishly.

"Let's get going..." Seth said before Nessie grabbed us both. Seth whined sensing what she wanted to do and I sighed angrily. She moved from one family member to another, touching each of their faces. Alice smiled painfully and Bella kept her hand on her as she moved to Edward. I bit my lip. It was too precious, too sedimental for my liking. They were like the family I never had. I'm not saying Kate and Will are bad but I never knew my mom very well and I don't want to even see Marcus. I smiled painfully to each of them and they smiled back.

"Please, whatever you do," Rosalie asked and I looked at her with a frown. "Don't bring back the dog."

"Hey!" Seth yelled.

"Not you. The other one..." Rosalie's spiteful voice failed and Nessie growled at Rosalie.

"Never again, Aunty!" I saw Renesmee tense and I gripped her arm, dragging her closer to Seth.

"Um, if you don't mind, we got to go." I told the Cullens' and Alice nodded.

"Yes, get! You need to leave now." She pushed me to the trees and I smiled. At least someone was on my side! I tensed my body again and I grabbed Nessie's hand. She smiled lightly and Seth quickly phased ripping his clothes in the process. I grabbed, with my free hand, Seth's backpack that he brought.

"On the count of three. One, two..." Seth burst into the forest and I smirked. "Hey, cheater!"

"Not fair." Nes yelled and I smiled. We stared at one another for awhile until I jerked on her hand. I blasted into a run and Nes was quick to follow. After about three hours of running along side each other, we all stopped into a forest somewhere just south of Mexico.

"We camp here tonight." Seth said as he phased back. Nessie looked away as I threw his backpack at him. "Oh, right! Sorry..." He pulled on his shorts and I grabbed firewood.

"Do you think they'll find us?" Nessie asked her back still to Seth, who was pulling on a t-shirt.

"I hope not." I replied and within seconds, a blazing fire was produced.

"Nice!" Seth exclaimed and we sat down around the fire for a couple hours, I think. I lost time due to Renesmee's sweet scent and her hand interlinked in mine. Fine, charge me for not being on the look-out but she's so beautiful.

"I miss Jake." Seth exclaimed after a long silence in our talk. I flinched and Nes' grip on my hand faltered slightly.

"We have to stay away from the Volturi, for Jake." Nessie exclaimed suddenly and Seth frowned lightly.

"Looks like you're going to let him down, aren't you?" A all-too-familiar voice called out. I frowned, looking for the source. A figure appeared from the trees and my entire body rippled. Nes let go of my hand and cradled her arm once more. The figure smiled a toothy grin and my hand sparked.

"Marcus..."


	19. Impossible!

I remember, about a year ago, when I read a book that my Grandfather had in his office about panic attacks. To be honest, the only reason I read it was because I wanted to laugh. Not at the attacks, there's nothing to laugh about in that, but laugh at how fragile humans are. In one case, all it took was one sentence to make the person start panicking. In my case, all it took was one word.

"Marcus..." Kayle half-hissed. I felt light headed and I knew I was sweating. I felt myself start to sway slightly, and both Kayle and Seth grabbed my arms. Kayle's touch was shocking...literally. My dizziness got worse, and I think, scratch that, I SWEAR I nearly threw up. I was barely listening to the conversation going on, attempting to regain a sense of balance and self control.

"Good to see you, my son." Marcus replied with a slight edge. Kayle growled in the back of his throat. I shivered, partly because I hadn't heard him growl ever but mostly from the fact that my right arm had gone numb from his electric grip. At least the shock pulled me out of my panic attack. Problem was, the numbness was spreading and it grew more painful with every hateful glare he gave to his "dad".

"Don't EVER call me that again! You did nothing to earn the title 'father' from me. Calling me your son is an insult!" He spat the words out hatefully. A sharp pain ran up my arm and down my back and I flinched. Seth sensed my flinch and gave a side glance at me, then at Kayle.

"Kayle, let go of her. You're hurting her." He roughly whispered. Kayle turned to Seth, anger still reflecting in his eyes but he let go. I painfully tensed my arm to keep it from cramping and Kayle turned back to Marcus. Marcus' eyes fluttered from Seth to Kayle and they finally rested on me.

"Ah, Renesmee. How long has it been? Seven years? Much too long, my dear," I nodded and he continued. "I see you've grown nicely. Just like your mother and a hint of your father but you definatly have your mother's eyes." He took a step closer and Kayle responded by jumping in front of me. I felt Seth tremble and I heard a slight growl in his throat.

"Don't you dare touch her! I swear, if you lay one finger on her, I'll be the one to break it off." Kayle snarled and Marcus just shook his head as if he was listening to a child who had no point.

"Is that any way to treat your father?" He asked, slightly grinning. Kayle was ready to spring an attack when I finally found my voice.

"Nice to see you too, Marcus. Although I wish the reason was different. I must say you are talking a lot more than when you first came to visit..." Kayle froze and Marcus focused his attention back to me. Seth was still trembling.

"Ah, so you know the reason. It'll make it easier for everyone now that we're on the same page. Plus, you don't see anyone else here to talk for me, do you?" Marcus motioned to the forest surrounding us. I frowned and replied.

"No, I guess not."

"Oh," Marcus sighed. "Sorry, let me introduce my bodyguard," Seth was trembling violently, ready to shift any second and Kayle's electricity was so powerful, the air crackled static electricity. Marcus moved his head slightly to the right and called out. "Natasha!"

A gust of wind blew my hair slightly away from my face. Behind Marcus was a slender woman. She looked to be about sixteen and she was probably about 5'8 feet if not 5'9 feet. Her jet black hair contrasted her pale skin but what surprised me the most was the color of her eyes. They weren't red like Marcus' or golden like my family's. They were the color of a cloudless sky in the middle of June. It was a deep blue which hypnotized me and were capable of breaking my heart.

"Allow me..." Marcus said breaking her spell. "...to introduce Natasha."

"How do you do?" I asked politely, captivated by her eyes. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare. I looked back at Marcus. "Now, enough small talk. Let's talk about why you're here, and alone to top it off."

"You know why I'm here. I'm sure the one named Alice has told you." He shot a look at Kayle. "I'm also here to talk to my son." Kayle growled again but kept silent.

"Why do you want to see Kayle now? Why not a year ago?" I asked.

"That's none of your concern, Ms. Cullen. Kayle, please come with me. We must talk in private."

"Why should I go with you?" Kayle hissed.

"Because you have no other option unless you'd like 'Nessie' to die sooner than she should." I gasped slightly, but Kayle heard it and let his shoulders drop a bit.

"Alright, I'll go." He said through clenched teeth.

"Excellent! Step this way please." Marcus pointed behind him and Kayle reluctantly walked by his 'father'. However, when his back was turned, Natasha pushed a point in his neck and Kayle fell to the ground.

"Kayle!" I half-screamed. I heard ripping clothes beside me and saw Seth had turned, and had his teeth bared.

"Natasha, be sure they don't follow me," Marcus ordered while slinging Kayle over his shoulder. The girl nodded, and he left with a flash. Seth looked up at me, his eyes speaking for him.

"_What should we do?"_His eyes asked. I touched his head.

"_Go after them. Make sure Kayle is okay. I'll distract her."_ I thought. He nodded. I took a deep breath and tried to run past her. She responded quickly and pinned me to the damp earth. I watched as Seth ran back the way we came, probably going to circle around. My clothes started to get wet and they felt clingy and uncomfortable.

"Okay," I said to the dirt. "I give. Can I get up now?" She let me go and went to sit on a log. I got up and sat on the other side of the log.

"So..." I started after ten minutes of awkward silence. "Are you with the Volutri?" She shook her head quickly. "Oh. I see, I thought..." My voice faded. Another awkward silence.

"Why don't you talk?" I tried again. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from her sweater pocket. She quickly scribbled, in neat handwriting, her reply.

"_My voice hypnotizes people."_

"Oh, that's cool! So what can you do?" I asked. She wrote again.

"_Anything. Why? Did you want me to test it on you?"_

"Actually," I said. "I was wondering if you could help me..."

_"How?"_

"Well," I started. "I'm a little stuck right now. I like two guys, but I really want to know whom I love. Trust me, I thought about this long and hard, but I just don't know..."

"_The one who was taken is one of them?"_

_"_Yes..." Natasha paused. She looked at me with those heartbreaking blue eyes and started to write again.

"_Okay. I'll help."_ She took a breath but before she spoke, I interrupted.

"Before we do this, I want to ask something? Why do you have blue eyes?" She smiled and wrote again.

"_Why do you have brown eyes? It's just the color I was born with."_ My eyebrow drew together in confusion.

"So, are you a vampire?" She sighed, and even that had a slight effect on me. It felt as if the sigh had a thousand different meanings and I was entranced slightly. No wonder she didn't talk.

_"Only half. I'm guessing like you, my mother was human and Dad was vampire?"_ I nodded and she continued. "_She died giving birth and my father was murdered by the Volturi. I've lived on my own for fifty years until I joined them."_

"But why would you join them when they killed your dad?"

"_I have my reasons. Now, do you want me help or not?"_

"Ok, Ok. Start it." I said. She put her pen down and locked eyes with me.

"So, Nessie, was it? Nod if I'm right." Her voice rang with so much authority, I was compelled to tell the truth. It was more musical than anything I ever heard. I nodded, afraid my voice of sounding sickly. "Nessie, you like two guys, but you want to know which one you love. Correct?" I nodded again, closing your eyes. "That's right. Close your eyes. Now I want you to imagine a T-chart in your mind. One for each person. Do you see it?" I nodded again as I saw the T-charts in my mind.

"Good. Now I want you to mentally fill them out. The positives and negatives for both. Nod when you're done." It went on like that for about an hour. She'd ask questions and I kept replying mechanically. At the end, she told me to fall asleep and the guy I dream of is the one I love. I fell into a deep sleep. After what felt like two seconds later, I awoke with a start. Natasha was still looking at me, watching me like I had a deep secret that I wouldn't tell. She picked up her pen and wrote again.

"_Who did you dream of?"_ I blinked back tears. I couldn't believe what I saw. Why didn't I see it before?! A tear ran down my cheek and Natasha started writing again. _"Did it not work? Don't cry, Nessie."_ I shook my head.

"No, it worked." She looked confused.

_"Then why do you cry?"_

"I'm mad at myself, that's why. Mad and ashamed."

_"Why?"_ I sighed deeply. She wrote quicker this time, her writing getting messier and messier. "_Who was it? Why are you mad?" _I sighed again and watched the darkening sky get darker. I looked back at her and spoke.

"I'm mad cause," I hiccuped from the forming sobs in my throat. "The one I love is out there somewhere and I don't know where."


	20. Trouble with Friends

Renesmee's gasp was the only thing that could of snapped me out of the red glare I had. Marcus just sneered at us, as if he was looking over every area for a weakness. I smiled when his face frowned. There was no weakness. We were too tightly knit to have a weakness. I felt Nessie's hair brush my arm and I grabbed hers. If she collapses, we risk the chance of being killed. I didn't want to take that chance.

"Good to see you, my son." I growled deeply and my grip on Nessie tightened. I loved her too much to let a sign of stress or deep anger on my face. Instead, I kept the anger to my voice.

"Don't EVER call me that again! You did nothing to earn the title 'father' from me. Calling me your son is an insult!" I spat deeply and something small shivered beside me. I ignored it, calculating in my head how much energy it would take to push a ball of electricity toward Marcus.

"Kayle, let go of her. You're hurting her." Seth roughly whispered to me. I turned to him, confused until I saw out of the corner of my eye Nessie painfully curled up. She tensed her arm and I turned back to the one man I wish were dead. Marcus' eyes fluttered from Seth to me until they finally rested on Nessie. My hand curled into a fist, awaiting a quick fight.

"Ah, Renesmee. How long has it been? Seven years? Much too long, my dear," He continued. "I see you've grown nicely. Just like your mother and a hint of your father but you definitely have your mother's eyes." He took a step closer to us and I jumped in front of Seth and Nes. I heard a slight growl in Seth's throat and smirked. I looked back at Marcus and snapped.

"Don't you dare touch her! I swear, if you lay one finger on her, I'll be the one to break it off." I snarled deeply and Marcus just shook his head. My eyes glazed red once more and the spark grew bigger.

"Is that any way to treat your father?" He asked, slightly grinning. I crouched down slightly when Nessie found her voice.

"Nice to see you too, Marcus. Although I wish the reason was different. I must say you are talking a lot more than when you first came to visit..." Her voice was so beautiful but the way she implied something beneath her words, it froze me to the ground. Marcus shot a quick glance at me before his attention focused back on her. He cracked a small smile and I frowned deeply.

"Ah, so you know the reason. It'll make it easier for everyone now that we're on the same page. Plus, you don't see anyone else here to talk for me, do you?" Marcus motioned to the forest surrounding us. I snarled and Nessie spoke back.

"No, I guess not."

"Oh," Marcus sighed. "Sorry, let me introduce my bodyguard," Seth was trembling violently, ready to shift any second and I released the spark by accident, crackling the air sharply. Marcus moved his head slightly to the right. "Natasha!"

A gust of wind blew my hair slightly and there appeared a beautiful woman behind Marcus. Her jet black hair contrasted her pale skin and I smiled but her eyes were amazing. They were sky blue and amazingly cute with her face. I smiled lightly and she smirked, her eyes dragging me in. They seemed to speak a new language that I wanted to know.

"Allow me..." Marcus said and I tensed again. "...to introduce Natasha."

"How do you do?" Renesmee asked, sounding entranced by her. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare at Marcus and me. She's beautiful but Renesmee is nice. "Now, enough small talk. Let's talk about why you're here, and alone to top it off."

"You know why I'm here. I'm sure the one named Alice has told you." He shot a look at me and I glared. "I'm also here to talk to my son." I growled but kept my thoughts to myself.

"Why do you want to see Kayle now? Why not a year ago?" Nessie asked and I wanted to warn her that she was crossing the line but Marcus beat me to it.

"That's none of your concern, Ms. Cullen. Kayle, please come with me. We must talk in private."

"Why should I go with you?" I hissed.

"Because you have no other option unless you'd like 'Nessie' to die sooner than she should." Nes gasped slightly and I let my shoulders drop a bit.

"Alright, I'll go." I said through clenched teeth. I don't want her to die, it's not fair to any one of us. I just want her to live.

"Excellent! Step this way please." I growled as I stepped past him. I felt like killing him there and than but that would only kill everyone here. I turned my back to him when suddenly, a slender hand touched my shoulder and dug its' finger into my pressure point.

"_Nessie!"_ I screamed in my head as I dropped into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kayle..." I screamed with Nessie until I pushed it over the limit and shifted. I ripped my favorite pair of jeans and swore lightly. I shook quickly to get rid of the shreds and I glared at Marcus.

"Natasha, be sure they don't follow me," Marcus ordered while slinging Kayle over his shoulder. The girl nodded and he disappeared. I looked at Nessie, hoping the plan in my head works out right.

"_What should we do?" _I asked Nessie, knowing that she could read my eyes. She touched me inbetween the eyes and I bowed my head.

"_Go after them. Make sure Kayle is okay. I'll distract her."_ She thought and I nodded. She took a deep breath and tried to run past the pretty lady. Natasha, or whatever her name is, responded quickly and pinned Nessie to the damp earth within seconds. I glanced at Nessie, whimpered and turned tail. My clothes fluttered off slightly in the wind as I ran around the clearing. I watched as Natasha picked Nessie up and they walked over to a log. I growled lightly at the girl and her dead silent actions.

"_That girl isn't natural, not at all."_

_"Of course not, Bro. She's pretty."_Leah's voice rang clearly in my head and I groaned.

"_Leah, why can't you leave me alone?"_

_"Our minds are connected,duh. Gee, I guess I was right. You DID chew on lead paint when you were younger."_ I growled and rolled my eyes as I picked up the pace. The clearing was far behind me and the wind got bitter as I neared the Candian border.

"_I hope they came up this way."_ I involinatary thought and Leah snickered.

"_You don't know where you're going?!"_

_"Shut it, Leah. I don't see you here."_

_"Of course not. I'm around this clearing you left. That Nastaha chick has a pretty voice."_ I stumbled slightly and side-stepped a tree before regaining my balance and stride.

"_WHAT!? Leah, get out of there. Leave!"_

_"No! Why should I listen to you?"_

_"You're going to get killed."_ I growled and Leah sighed.

"_Stop being such a worry-wart, Seth. Gee, you're starting to sound like Mom."_

_"But he does have a point, Leah. It's not safe being there." _The voice was masculine and commanding. I skimmed a tree and I stopped dead in my tracks. Leah gasped and the voice chuckled.

"_Jacob?"_

_"Yep, It's me, Seth!"_ I continued my pace slower than normal, focusing on the voices in my head rather than the surroundings. I directed myself along the spicy smell and continued to tune into Leah and Jake's conversation.

_"Where are you?"_

_"Somewhere near La Push. Why?"_

_"Just wondering."_ I sniffed at Leah's question and continued North, getting closer to Edmonton with every step. The path veered left and I curved once more. The Rockies became faint on the horizon and I smirked.

"_Banff National Park. That's where Marcus took Kayle."_

_"Who's Kayle?"_

_"Nevermind, Leah. I'm going to save him and I'll meet you both later." _I sprinted toward Banff before Jake spoke up.

"_I'm not going to stop you but please be careful. Remember who you are dealing with."_

_"I will."_ I promised. I slipped past the borderline and into a meadow not far in. "_Kayle?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Woah, what happened?" My head spun crazily and my neck felt like fire.

"Not much. You were out for a while though. Are you OK?" Marcus asked as he started a fire in three seconds. I growled lightly and attempted to shock him. The spark exploded inwardly and shocked me. I was stunned. Nothing like that ever happened before. I attempted to hide my face from Marcus but my hands were bound tightly. I growled and attempted to sit on my knees. In a flash, I was pushed back to the ground. My face pounded the rock hard dirt and blood rushed out of my nose. I attempted to clean myself up with the grass when I reliezed Marcus had stopped breathing. He may be rude and he'll never be my true father but at least he doesn't want to kill me... yet.

"I'll be fine, I guess." I muttered. Grrr, I hate him sometimes but he's nice now.

"Good. I've got you a deer and decided to cook it. I thought you might be hungry." I smiled lightly and he threw a chunk of meat at me. I moved aside and caught it in my mouth. I chewed quickly on the meat and swallowed it down. Marcus smiled and threw another piece of meat on the spit.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Marcus turned to the forest when a sudden twitch in his neck happened. I was then that I smelled a woodsy smell.

_"Seth!"_ A growl issued out of the forest and a large brown thing rushed toward me. I flipped and sterched my arms out. Seth caught the rope and cut it in two. I flipped all the way over, arms now free when my knee buckled and I fell. A sudden flash of light and I was brought to my feet.

"You're not going anywhere." Marcus' finger pointed at my throat and I gulped.

"I want Nessie."

"This is a ploy."

"What?"

"The Voluturi is decending on Nessie as we speak." I gasped and Seth growled lightly.

_"Did you catch all that?" _Seth asked.

"_Nessie's in trouble. Leah?" Jake asked. No answer. "Leah?!" Still no answer. "__She must have shifted. They're in trouble."_


	21. What is Love?

**Author's note: Sorry for such the long wait but I didn't really feel like typing for the last how many days. Lol, Extreme sorry. I'll try to get up the next chapter as soon as possible!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What was that?!" I whispered harshly to Natasha. We had both heard a sort of shimmering in the air along with a couple of twigs snapping shortly after. Natasha's eyebrows drew together as if she were solving a super hard math equation as she watched the tree line. I probably had the same expression on my face as I watched closely for any kind of movement. I saw the ferns start to move and crouched into my defensive position, ready for anything… or at least I thought I was.

"Leah?" I said as I watched her emerge from the tree line (thankfully with clothes on!). My frown deepened into confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah it's nice to see you too, Nessie. I'm fine thanks for asking." Leah replied. You could TASTE the sarcasm in her voice and let me tell you, sarcasm has a BAD taste!

"No, I meant what are you doing HERE? Aren't you suppose to be with, ya' know, my dad and 'em?" I said quickly. Leah took her time as she slowly made her way over to where Natasha and I were still sitting. Leah snorted.

"Do you honestly expect me to leave my brother ALONE? I don't think so!! I mean for cryin' out loud, my mom dropped him on his head when he was a baby!! He NEEDS me around!!" She snickered slightly and looked up into my eyes. I was surprised to see that I was taller than Leah. I always thought I was short. Chalk one up for my ego! But seriously, for about as annoying as she is, she's surprisingly genuine. Looking in her eyes, you could tell she cared about her brother VERY much. She has a cold heart but it's made from gold... sometimes. Natasha silently cleared her throat, and I found myself stunned once again. I turned to find her writing.

_"Who is she?"_

"Oh, sorry! Leah this is Natasha. Natasha this is Leah. Leah is Seth's older sister."

_"Seth…?"_

"The one who turned into a wolf."A knowing look came across her face and she wrote again.

_"Of course! Now that you mention it, I can definitely see the resemblance."_ I giggled as Leah read what Natasha wrote. She frowned slightly and looked down at her from where she was standing.

"Should I be offended?" Natasha chuckled silently.

_"Not at all. You are both VERY beautiful children. You know considering you're not vampires." _Leah smiled and I saw what Natasha meant. When Leah really smiled, she almost looked as beautiful as a vampire. I thought it was a waste considering she almost NEVER smiled, and when she did it looked sarcastic. Natasha started writing again.

_"Leah, can I ask you something personal?"_ Leah shrugged.

"Sure, but the real question is whether I'll answer it or not." Natasha smiled widely, her teeth reflecting the last remaining sun rays on the horizon. She looked like she stepped out of a tooth paste commercial.

_"Touché. Leah, do you have anyone whom you love?"_ Leah's face hardened and I flinched slightly, already knowing the answer.

"Considering that I have menopause," she started coolly, her face like a blank piece of drawing paper. "No, I don't love anyone, and I plan never to love anyone." Natasha's eyes grew in surprise and she wrote fiercely, her writing messy.

_"I'm sorry!! I didn't know!! But are you not a little young to have menopause…?" _Leah sighed and locked eyes with Natasha, pain evident within. It got worse as she explained the way 'werewolves' age by the time they're eighteen.

"On the bright side," Leah said, her face twisted into a painful smile. "At least I don't have to worry about my period ever again." Natasha shook her head sadly and wrote. Every stroke was full of sincerity.

_"You're a very brave girl, Leah. I had respect for you when we met ten minutes ago but now it has doubled after hearing your story. I am sorry for asking. I hope you can forgive me..."_Leah smiled sadly and replied as she moved slowly toward the log.

"It's okay. You had no way of knowing, but I do want to know why you asked in the first place." Leah finally reached us and sat on the other side of Natasha which slightly surprised me. That's when I noticed Natasha's fair skin turn faint pink.

"_Well you see,"_ She wrote slowly. _"A number of the Volturi has shown an interest in me, even though I don't know why. I'm not THAT remarkable."_ Both Leah and I scoffed at the same time. Natasha stopped writing and gave us questioning looks.

"Natasha," I started. "Have you ever looked in a mirror? You're so breath-takingly beautiful that my aunt Rosalie would be jealous of you."

"Seriously." Leah concurred. natasha was pratically glowing red as she continued writing.

"Thank you, but you're too nice." I shook my head but continued reading. "Anyways, He has shown interest in me and I don't know if I should allow my interest to show. I like him but I want to be with someone I love. Problem is I have no clue what love is like..."

"Ask her." Leah automatically pointed at me. I wrinkled my nose and Leah stuck her tongue out at me. "You hypnotized her, right? She should know what love is by now." I watched Leah study my face and I started to glow bright red. "SEE! She does so!" Leah said triumphantly.

"I wouldn't say THAT exactly, but I have some ideas." I whispered although it was a stupid move on my part due to we can all hear the slightest of noise. I peeked up at Natasha who pretended like she didn't hear anything. " What do you want to know?"

_"Anything you can tell me..."_She simply wrote. I sighed and looked into the now star filled sky. I breathed in the slight woodsy smell and my heart ached. I closed my eyes and took one deep breath before I spoke.

"Love is difficult to explain. It makes you feel... warm inside, like a warm wind blowing on your heart and soul. It makes you feel... complete. When the person is happy, you're happy. When the person is sad, you're depressed. You'd do anything in your power to make them happy, even if it means you hurt yourself in the process. The person you love MUST be your best friend before they can be your lover. That way, you can talk to them about ANYTHING and feel comfortable saying how you feel; trusting them with your deepest secrets as well as the key to your heart. Love is beautiful...and never-ending..." I opened my eyes and turned to both of them. "To answer your question, Natasha, love is like the sky. No matter where you go, it's there. It wraps you in a blanket and doesn't stop." They both stared at me for a long moment until Natasha started writing again, a shocked look on her face.

_"Nessie, that was beautiful."_

"When did you become a poet?" Leah asked jokingly although her eyes were red and her jaw dropped lightly. I felt colour creep into my face and turned away quickly. I was thankful it was dark. Natasha tapped my shoulder and pointed to her paper.

_"By the way, you didn't tell me who you dreamt of."_ I sighed and faced her.

"The person I dreamt of was..." Suddenly, something jumped out of the woods and into the meadow. I hissed and crouched into attack position when a flash of russet fur was caught in the faint moonlight.

"Jacob!" I yelled and ran straight for him, tears streaking my vision. I slammed into him so hard, I would have pushed him over if he was human form. I buried my head into his thick fur, tears over-flowing onto him. I inhaled as much of his distinct woodsy smell as I could while his head nudged me lightly and comfortingly.

"I missed you so much, Jake." I thought. "Never do that to me again." He laughed wolfishly although it didn't sound like him. He tried to move away but my iron grip wouldn't let him go until soft hands pulled me off. I turned to see both Leah and Natasha grab my arms.

"I think Jake wants to change but he can't do it here." Leah said and Natasha nodded. I sighed and let the russet fur slip through my hands. Jake shook once, looked at me with the black eyes I've missed forever, and dashed through the treeline. I dropped my shoulders and went to go sit down when a sudden movement caught my eye. A figure was in the treeline, too short to be Jake and the hair was too short to be Seth. The figure stepped into a small patch of moonlight and I gasped. It was Kayle.


	22. Blondhaired Destroyer

My breathing came to a near halt as Marcus stared at me. _"Nessie's in trouble. No!"_ My breathing halted as Seth took a step toward Marcus, the yellow fur on his back standing still. Marcus flashed a toothy grin and turned to face Seth. Seth bared his teeth, literally foaming at the mouth. Marcus tilted his head like a kid and beckoned Seth to fight. Seth's feet dug i nto the ground and he was prepared to jump when I stepped in between them.

"No!" I yelled at Seth and he whimpered, backing off a bit. Marcus smiled and crouched deeper into an attack position. I glared him down and crouched as well, prepared for a slight movement that would start a battle. Apperantly, Marcus was waiting for that as well for he didn't move. He just glared at Seth. Seth growled and Marcus sneered before he lunged at Seth. A flurry of fur and skin rolled into a ball and scrapped along the chill forest floor. I hesitated, afraid of hurting Seth trying to attack Marcus. With that, there was still the fact that Nessie was still in trouble in the clearing.... if Marcus spoke the truth.

_"Ahh! What do I do? I can't ditch Seth but Nessie..." _My mind raced over again and again with situations of Nessie and Seth. The spark grew bigger with each imagination. I glazed red once more and was about to throw a ball of sparks at them not really caring who it would hit when a sudden yelp erupted through the air.

"NO!" I screamed as I rushed into the fight throwing what I believed to be Marcus off Seth. I choose right for Marcus cracked a tree flying off Seth. I looked down at my arms and smiled. I didn't think I was THAT strong! I smirked and rushed over to Seth's side. "Seth! Are you okay?" I was surprised to see that he'd changed back to human form and pulled his pants on in the little time I turned my back to him.

"Um, I hope." I smiled at Seth for keeping up his personality even though he had a huge gash out of his leg. I gasped at it and pulled him to the closest log. "No, Kayle. Seriously, I'm fine!" Blood poured a trail for anyone to follow. I grimaced and set him on the log. "Are you even listening to me? I'm FINE!"

"Seth, How the HELL can you say that when your leg is clearly bleeding everywhere?" Seth looked down and smiled his famous wolfish grin.

"Nah, Just a flesh wound." I shook my head. This kid never lets his spirits down. I glanced to where Marcus was lying but he disappeared. He must be going after Nessie!

"Seth, Do you think you can run on a bum leg?"

"Yeah, like I said, just a flesh wound." I shook my head and turned my back to allow him to transform again. Seth whimpered lightly but crouched down and was ready to go.

"OK, on the count of three. One. Two..." Seth shot off like a bullet. "Hey, do you know how to count?! I said two, not three!" A faint chuckling howl drifted to me by the wind and I took off, not prepared to lose a race to Seth again. It wasn't hard finding him. His scent was splattered down a jagged line. I followed it easily, which set my heart racing. If I can follow his scent, no doubt that anyone else can follow it as well... except for the fact that it reeks! I shook my head once and sidestepped a tree, hoping to find him easily. None the less, as soon as I looked up, Seth's dark yellowish coat ran across my path. I turned sharply, trying to keep my sights on him. He disappeared and I sighed.

"Seth, we don't have time for games. We need to get Nessie!" Nothing answered back and I turned around, poising myself toward the clearing. I took one step forward when something flew out of the forest and landed heavily on my chest. I wheezed and fell to the ground, my hands up and ready to fight. That's when a familiar husky chuckle sounded. "Seth!" He laughed even harder now, his laughs turning into barking. I smiled and got up, brushing the dirt off me. Seth was still laughing as we walked back to the original path. "Oh, can it!" I said, pushing him lightly. He stumbled and quickly regained his balance. He gave me a quick glance up before dashing to the clearing as fast as possible.

"What's happening?" I called after him. No answer. I jumped twice and took off running faster than I ever ran before. "Seth!" I slowed as Nastasha and Nessie's scent appeared. I went to call out to Seth when a small growl turned me toward him. "Seth...?" I frowned into the thick forest and a short outline shadowed through the brush. I crouched expecting someone from the Volutri when Seth's head brushed around a branch. "Hey....." Seth clapped his hand on my mouth and motioned to be silent. I nodded and Seth crouched to the left of me. I turned left as well and we crept through the brush. Seth motioned forward to the clearing. I turned to it to see a dark skinned girl with black hair that shone beautifully in the moonlight. Natasha leaned against a log with this dark beauty as Nessie tackled... a wolf?! This wolf had russet fur that waved in the wind. He pulled away from her and she refused to let go. Both Natasha and the other girl jumped up and grabbed Nessie's arms.

"I think..." A howl of wind pitched into my ears and I couldn't hear what the girl was saying. Nessie nodded and let go as the wolf disappeared into the forest. Seth grinned and saluted me before going off to find the wolf. I sighed and tried to get through the brush. Nessie, Natasha and the other girl all crouched. I smiled and stepped into a small patch of moonlight. I heard Natasha and Nessie gasp while the other one snorted slightly.

"Aww, I was hoping for more of a challenge." I frowned and replied.

"What are you implying?" I barked.

"Well, I was hoping for a fight but I guess that won't happen..." The dark-haired beauty smirked and threw her hair behind her shoulder.

"Kayle! Leah! Enough!" Renesmee said stepping in between us although we weren't even close to one another. I smirked and Leah shook her head.

"You know, Nes? You can be really boring at times."

"Thank you," Nessie replied, turning her back to me. I resisted the urge to look down. "I try hard to make you miserable!"

"You sound like a stupid bank commercial!" Leah commented back. I could guess that Nessie would be sticking her tounge out at her. I bit my lip trying not o look down but my wil broke and I checked Nessie out twice. She certainly had a nice body... I shook my head and foucused on a slight irregular sound in the brush. I growled and turned around. The same man I seen when I first met Nessie walked toward me with a confident smirk on his face. He stopped two feet from me and we stared at one another. Seth smirked and walked toward Leah.

"This doesn't look too good..." Seth commented lowly.

"Shut up, Seth..." Leah and the man said. Seth smiled and closed his mouth. The man smirked and held his hand out.

"I'm Jake. Who are you?" He simply said, his teeth blindly white compared to his skin. He was surprisingly polite for such an angry question.

"Hi Jake, I'm Kayle." I said grasping his hand roughly.

"Hi, Kayle! Nice that we can finally meet..." He shook quickly and we let go.

"Yeah, nice..." I replied silently, grasping my hand. We stood in absolute silence when Nessie finally walked in between us.

"Now, you two..." A loud snap echoed through the forest and everybody fell silence, arm hairs standing straight up.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" A petite girl in a blood red robe walked into the clearing. Marcus slowly walked up behind her.

"Sorry to break up the happiness," Both Jake and I sniffed. "But I'd like you to meet an important lady. This is Jane..." Seth, Leah, Jake, Nessie and I all hissed at this small girl, knowing what destruction this little girl was capable of.


End file.
